My Handsome Prince
by Kawaii N Azumethyst
Summary: OMG! I made Arme the princess of Serdin and Lass Prince of Kanavan XD. Pairings: Lass X Arme , Ryan X Lire , Elesis X Ronan , Amy X Jin .. Read the story to learn more..
1. Chapter 1 : He's Coming!

Kawaii:Another fanfiction! and this time it is chaptered! I want to put a twist in this story...kekeke...Umm..Who'll do the disclaimer? I suck at doing it ..

Arme:Lassie~ Do the Disclaimer for me Please ?

Kawaii:Please Lass Please ?

Lass:You two are the Laziest Person I've Ever met.

Arme:Meanie! Fine.. Alright then.. I'll do it myself.. _**The Author Doesn't own Grand Chase (even us) but only owns the plot...**_

Lass: Beware of the...*Drum rolls* _**GRAMMAR**_ . Wahaha!

Kawaii:How dare You Lass!

*Suddenly chases him out of the room*

Arme:Well,Just enjoy the story!~

Chapter 1- He's Coming!

Arme was still on her bed when the sunlight touched her flawless skin._I want more sleep.._ she whispered, covering her body with the warm blanket and slowly closed her eyes."Princess! Time to wake up!" A red head saviour barged in. Realizing that it was Elesis, She immediately jumped out of her bed and dressed properly,"Let's go Elesis.. Lire and Amy is probably waiting for us.." She said in a soft tone. Elesis nodded and the two went downstairs."Good Morning Your highness.." Lire and Amy Greeted with a bow."How many times should I remind you that You'll just call me Arme.. ARME .. A-R-M-E " The lavender princess insisted. Amy and Lire apologized."Good morning dear.." A voice said."Good morning, Your Majesty" All of them (except arme) greeted and bowed down."Morning Father,Mother" Arme ran to them and kiss them on their cheeks."I'm inviting you to have breakfast with us. Youmay stand up now,ladies. Breakfast will be served in a minute." The King invited them. They gratefully accepted it and the couple happily went away."Lire and amy will be at my side." Arme giggled while approaching them."They have something to announce. I can see it in their eyes." Lire observed. " Woah... dont talk like that.. this is your first time to join us.." She cheered them up. "Arme. This is serious. They wouldn't call us for nothing.." Elesis said."I think it was about her-" Amy was cut off by the dont-say-it-or we-are dead glare by Elesis and Lire. She suddenly covered her mouth thinking about what she was going to say."Sorry!" She said in a singsong voice. Arme didn't bother asking her what she was about to say but she pushed the three to the Dining Hall."Good thing mother and father was not here. Elesis! Mind your manners..." The lavender haired princess warned,pointing a finger to the drooling ruby haired saviour(She is probably thinking about the meal). A sweat dropped from her head while she was saying"O-of course! Trust me! I-I'll do my best!"

The King and Queen entered the hall and again, All people in the room (except arme) bowed down."Let's eat!" The Queen said, Clapping her hands. At this signal, The servants immediately served the food. The saliva on Elesis' mouth becomes larger.' _Damn! They call this breakfast?! It's more than my dinner! _' She was about to take a bite when the king suddenly spoked."Servants..please leave the room.. We have to talk to our daughter and her friends." Nodding their heads,The servants get out of the room and shut close the door."Alright, Arme this is for you only.. All people in Serdin knew this..except you.. The Prince of Kanavan will be coming here next week." He announced. '_So that is the thing Amy was about to say... Wait! .. The Prince of Kanavan?.. I'm dead!..'_

~Flashback~

(On a ball)

"_Hi! I'm Arme~Princess of Serdin!Wanna Play with me?"_

_"No thanks,Leave me alone!"_

_"Hey! Dont be rude! That is not a proper way to treat girls!"_

_"Oh Yeah? Who Cares?" _

_"Hmp. Albino guy."_

_"Who you calling albino...midget?"_

_"You."_

_"Stop teasing me, shorty."_

_"One Question: Who cares If I tease you?"_

_"Just leave me alone!"_

_"Dont wanna.." _

_They teased each other all night and the young prince is starting to like her. In the End.. They started to play.. but then, It is time to say goodbye.._

_"Ohh.. We have to go now... Wait.. You haven't told me your name.. "_

_"Lass. Prince of Kanavan." (A/N - I dunno other places in Bermesiah.. So .. The only one left I know except Serdin is Kanavan. So.. This is where I put him to be a prince. Thank you for understanding )_

_"Lass! It is a name of a -"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"His Name Was Lass!" She shouted and the other royalties tried to hid their laughing faces. This made him embarass. _

_"I'll just see you when we grow up Arme!" He said,Frowning lips turned to a smirk._

_"*gulped* Goodbye!" She waved her hand and let out a fake smile and deep inside, she was scared by those words.._

End of Flashback~

"Arme? You alright?" Amy whispered in the Princess' ear." Yeah.. I'm Fine.. Please Continue Father.." She let out a nervous chuckle." Okay... A letter was send to me yesterday, He will be bringing guests. I want Amy and Lire take care of the visitors... and Miss Seigheart.. You'll take care of the Aegis Knight that was coming.. Will you accept this obligation?" He asked. They gave out a nod." As for you,my child, You'll take care of the Prince..." The Queen Added. "*sigh* I knew you'll say that.." The Queen Looked at her daughter."Cheer up Arme! I know you'll like him too.. You'll be given a chance to be with the Most Handsome Prince in Bermesiah... You'll know him better and you'll develop feelings with each other and In the future You'll be at the Altar Saying 'I do' to each other and then kissing him and 2 years will pass..there comes my grand children! I can Almost Imagine them!" The Queen uttered. "Mother!" She shouted, Turning red. "What? I'm just saying an inferrence..She is in the right age to marry." Her Mother responded. "Let's not talk about this , I like that opinion.." He chuckled."Even you father?!" Arme said, teary eyed."Dont take it up too seriously Arme.. It is just an opinion.." Lire comforted her by those words. "Okay. Enough of this issue.. let's eat now.I'm starving" Arme suggested. '_This is the moment I'm waiting for!'_ Elesis thought, taking a bite._'This tastes like heaven! But... I must force myself to control myself.. You can do this Elesis!'_ Determined, She managed to control herself." By the way, Arme.. Your mother and I are planning to leave tomorrow." The King said.. "Why so early?" She inquired. "We want all of you to have time in planning a way to make the Prince's stay here be fun!" The Queen answered did not say anything and finished eating. She waved goodbye to her family and friends and went upstairs,to a huge hallaway. She opened the door that leads to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and started thinking._' What am I supposed to do? '_

Tomorrow came."Good bye Father! Mother! " She waved them goodbye." Bye Darling! Take Care ! We'll miss you!" They responded. "I'll miss you too!" She gave a flying kiss as she watched her parents leave. When they are out of sight , Arme saw horses.. and a flag of Kanavan being held by a blue haired man..When the figures came closer.. he saw an elf being teased by a red haired guy.. and there was a silver haired person riding on a horse.. She suddenly realized who he was... _Lass! _...She freaked out.. she immediately run inside, not minding her pretty violet dress she wore. " Everyone! Listen! Our visitors that we will be expecting will come here at the caste in any minute.. so better hurry and be prepared!" Her voice was able to hear by anyone in the whole castle." Amy went beside Arme. " Okay. We'll do what we've practised yesterday!" Amy announced. All of them went outside. Arme was the only one who was left. Nobody noticed her. She went upstairs and locked herself in her room.

"Welcome to Serdin Castle ,, Your highness" a cluster of maidens greeted the unexpected visitors ..

"How did you know were coming?" The orange haired druid asked.

"Princess Arme told us." Amy replied, her head still bowed down.

"Where is she?" The prince questioned.

"She was... Oh gawd, Arme! Where is she?!" Lire went to the guards and she ordered to search for Arme.

"Im Sorry, Your majesty... but she's missing.. but dont worry.. I ordered the guards to search for her." Lire excused.

"Just take my friends and lead them to our room. I will stroll around to get fresh air." He easily managed to dash away unseen.

-Awkward Silence-

"Wow. He's fast... Wait! Guards! Watch the Prince!" Lire shouted in worry.

"No need! He's like that all the time.. Let him be.. He can take care of himself." Jin stopped the knights.

"Okay~ You may now return to your duties." Amy said. The servants and the royal knights continue their work leaving Lire and Amy and the Prince's friends behind.

" Oh.. Do you have a garden here?" The orange haired elf inquired.

"Yes! and we're proud of it! C'mon Lire! Show him your forest!" Amy pushed Lire to the Druid."Take the knight too.."

She waved goodbye to them and faced the Red haired guy that is leaning his back againts the wall who immediately turned his head to see the pink headed lady.

"The Name is Amy~ .. If you'll ask~" She started." So? Shall we begin the tour?"

His serious face turned into a cheerful one. " Thought you'll never speak! My name is Jin.. Let's start the tour miss lovely!" He put one of his arms at the back of her head.

Her face turned red.. but then.. She starts the tour in the castle.

Kawaii: Sorry for the short chapter.. Well.. do you like it? I just wrote this in my notebook .. while reviewing Calculus! *Turns head to see the two* What the heck with your faces?!

Arme: I... I... I am a princess? of Serdin ?

Lass: And... I... I am a prince? Of Kanavan ?

Kawaii: Have a problem with that?

Lass and Arme: Yes!

Kawaii: What?

Lass: I'm not the right person to be a prince..

Kawaii: But you really are! Trust me .. You are in Someone's dreams!

Lass: And who's that **Someone**?

Kawaii: *glares at Arme* Secret!

Lass: Who ever that is.. tell her I've already have a princess in my dreams..

Arme: And who's that?

Lass:*blushes* Secret...

Arme: Please?

Lass: No.

Arme: Hmp... thne dont tell it. I have a prince in my dreams too...

Lass: And who's that?

They turned into chibi and fight each other by words..

Kawaii: If they only knew that they are talking about themselves. Arme is Lass' Princess and He is her prince..

Both of them: What ?! I didn't hear you!

Kawaii: Nothing. continue..

Starts again.

Kawaii: Whew. What an LQ ... Well... all the people out there reading the first chapter.. Review Please! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 : The Reunion

Kawaii: *runs swiftly to the house not minding that she was wearing her school uniform* Hurry! Must Hurry! *Barged in her bedroom and opens the laptop*

Arme: Hey? Why such in a hurry? Where did you came from?

Kawaii: Hello? Do you see this? I'm currently updating this fanfic... and I'm from School . Intrams is our program for the day.

Arme: What is intrams?

Kawaii: Sports fest.. like that..

Lass: Can't you bring your precious laptop at school so you can write there?

Kawaii: I Can't.. If I will bring this.. it'll be confiscated...but..

Arme: But?

Kawaii: I write this story on my notebook.. by the the way.. Is the LQ over?

Arme: LQ?

Kawaii: Lovers' Quarrel?

Arme: No! Were not..*blushes extremely*

Lass: We realized that .. those things.. were not important.. so we forgot about those things... and became friends again..

Kawaii: How do you say sorry to her?

Lass: You don't need to know that.

Kawaii: *Immediately turned her attention to Arme that was blushing more* Oh.. I see..

Arme: Do you mind if we will be gone for at least 1 hour? I was planning to visit Elesis.. She's sick right now.. And I volunteered to help Ronan for at least even an hour..

Kawaii: Go on! This place will be quiet and I can write properly..

Arme: Bye! *holds Lass' hands and ran away*

Kawaii: Bye! Finally! ...Wait!...Who'll be the one Who'll say the disclaimer?... Oh Gawd.. Dont let me say it..

*Somebody knocks on the window*

Kawaii: Wahh?! Why are you elves doing here?!

Lire: Just let us in..

*Author opens the window for them to walk in*

Kawaii: So?

Ryan: Lass said you are creating a fanfiction about the Grand Chase.. I think you are...

Lire: Can we read it?

Kawaii: Yes, Of Course! But... In one condition..

Ryan: And What's that?

Kawaii: Say the Disclaimer for me..

Ryan and Lire: Sure! _**The Author obviously doesn't own the Grand Chase and it's right.. even if she wanted to..**_

Kawaii: Shut up and take my notebook!

Lire: Sure.. continue updating the story...

Kawaii: Okay~ Have Fun!

* * *

Chapter 2- The Meeting and her first kiss

"Elesis! The knight from Kanavan is here!" Lire shouted to the knight in red armour. Elesis dashed,irritated, to the place where the blond archer was standing."How fast! Thought he would be here in one-" She was dumbstruckted by the blue haired guy that was staring at her with interest."R-Ronan? You're that Kanavan guy that I was about to teach and about to teach me skills.. There were so many people in Earth! Why are you returning to my life?!" She she shout out, looking enraged at the sight of the aegis knight." Dont treat your bestfriend like that..Elesis.. It was about 12 years since we've ever talked." He said,smiling."Ehem.. Ex-Bestfriend" She corrected." I think we should go to the graden now mr. druid" Lire pushed the druid away from the pair. She sighed when she cant see the two knights continuing the fight.

After few minutes of awkward silence, Lire decided to speak up." Hi! I'm Lire.. What's your's?" She asked."The Name's Ryan... I see.. You're an elf too.." He noticed." Well, Yeah..I'm also trained using bows and arrows ...I'm an archer." She answered her with a wide smile on her face."Do you love Nature too?" He looked at her with interest.."Actually, I don't like it... because I love it!" Lire proudly said."Me too." He looked again to the path leading to the graden._'Ryan...I heard that name before... Oh gawd.. he can't be Ryan Woodguard! .. The Protector of the Forest!' _she said to herself.. " Do you mind..umm..saying you full name?" She asked shyly. "Why?" She answered his question by just saying "Just Wondering.." He gave a light chuckle and finally answered " Ladies first.." She looked up." Lire Eryuell" He stared at her again." You are from Eryuell Island?" he asked. She gave a nod. " Well, my name is Ryan Woodguard.. from Elven forest..Nice to meet you Lire." A smile outlined his lips. "The Protector of the forest?"Lire asked in shock. He suddenly stopped.

" Hey?! Ryan to Earth.." He just stood there silently, looking stunned. She followed his gaze. She realized that they were now infront of the garden."Oh.. we reached it.." She whispered. " I-is this the garden? It looks like a forest.." He asked." Only a one third portion.. If you go straight that path.. You'll end up on that forest.. In the left path.. You'll see a flower garden and a plantation.. If You go right.. You'll end up in a maze.. and I dont recommend you there. Even Elesis dont know how to exit there.. good thing I memorized the path there.." She gladly explained." And you are the one who created this?! You.. Lire ! You're such an amazing person! This is bigger than my garden in Kanavan." Hearing his compliment about her, she thanked him for that." Can we explore all this gardens?" Seeing the joy on his face, She accepted the opportunity to tour him on all the gardens.. even the maze...

* * *

Arme was staring at her looked at the training field tracing loneliness in her face. She didn't notice that the prince was watching him from the roof. " I saw your face again...Arme..." He said while staring at her with a smirk on his face._They're having fun.. I want to join them.. but I have my own problem to worry about.. He's here.. BTW, Where could he be now..?..._ She yawned and went back to her bed, wanting to be asleep.

When she was lying on her bed,She felt a hand wrapped around her waist." Don't try to move." She felt fear in her heart._Who could this be.. I think he's a male .. he has deep voice.._.." W-who are you?" She said. The person was brushed her short lilac hair. " Sshhhh... It's me.. Don't worry.." She stirred so she could see the person. Her whole face turned red.

" L-Lass?" He smiled." Hi. Long time no see,," She struggled, trying to escape his strong .. She failed. She face again the silver haired prince."Why- How- What- Oh gawd.. I have many questions to say.." He just stared at her." Tell me." Arme let out a sigh."First of all...How do you get here?" He laughed at the question.." You see.. I am watching you all day long.. I was just on the roof .. I see you're watching the red haired knight and Ronan sparring. Why are you frowning?" She pouted and said, " They are having fun and there I am.. minding my own problem..." She looked down. "Hmm? What problem?" She sighed and looked at him again. " I was worrying about.. you.. Back in the past.. You threatened me.." She explained. " Oh.. that ..I remember... I will give you a punishment for embarrassing me." He chuckled. "P-punishment?" He nodded. " W-what punishment?" She asked. " Hmm... What could be the best.. I want you to be embarrassed too.. Ah! I know.. kiss me here.." He said while poking his cheeks. " Wah?! I wont.. do it.." She shivered. " Why? Do you want something more embarrassing?" He asked. " N-no.." She sighed. " Alright.. I'll do it."

She move her head closer to his cheeks but he turned his head causing Arme to kiss his lips. Her eyes widened as she noticed that she's kissing his lips. He just closed his eyes and held her tighter. He let her go after a couple of minutes. "Lass! What did you just do?! You took my first kiss! How dare you!" She shouted. " Why? Was it reserved for someone else? Sorry for him cause I took it!" A smirk outlined his lips. She turned red. " No! It wasn't reserved for anyone! B-but you just took it!" She hesitated. " Then why are you like that?"

"Oh! If you can understand what I'm feeling!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The pair was disturbed by the pink headed girl's scream. " Lass! Why are you in the princess' room ! Let her go! Don't treat her like that! I know you missed her so much but you don't need to do is not a proper way to treat a lady!" The red head fighter was on the side of Amy. The prince let her go. " You're released now , my little princess." He said.

"Amy! Thank You for saving me!" She said while running to her. She hugged her tightly and sobbed on the girl's shoulder. " What have you done to the princess?" She asked while comforting Arme. "Nothing." He stated. "Then why is she crying? She doesn't cry without a reason!" She stared at Lass furiously. "Oh.. I think it is because she ki-"

"Don't say it!" Arme gazed at him.

"Okay.. I'm not gonna say it anymore... by the way.. that was very enjoyable... till the next time, Princess,," He gazed at Jin. " Let us go now Jin, I want to rest.. Someone is being dramatic here." He went out of the room with a smile on his face.

" Did something really happened, Arme? Tell me .. please?" Arme just nodded and she ushered Amy to sit on the bed. "Where to start... umm.. I was about to go to sleep when he wrapped his arms around my waist and because of my curiousness, I stirred so I can face him.. then we talked about things and.." Arme turned red. "What? What happened?" Amy's voiced seemed that she is happy and excited to learn more. Arme sighed. "I kissed him... but that is just accidentally made!.. I didn't actually want to kiss him on his lips.." She continued. "Yiiee~~ What a beginning of a love story! You're very lucky to find a guy like him!" Amy said. "Wah?! Love story? No way! I don't even think he likes me? How could you say that?" Arme questioned.

"First of all, why did he want you to kiss him, huh? And second is by the way he speaks and look at you.. Lastly, Why did he want to see you first before resting on the reserved room for him?" Amy explained with a large grin on her face. Arme didn't respond. She just looked outside and saw the two knights fighting each other. She became interested. "Amy? Do you want to go outside? I want to go to the training grounds." She asked. " Sure! It sounds like fun! Wait for me in the castle entrance!" She answered. "Great! I want to join them in their fight! Get changed to your battle armor and get your weapon." Arme said while getting the staff and proper battle attire in her closet. Amy waved goodbye to her and went to her room to change her dress to her battle uniform and get her selected weapon.

As Amy instructed, Arme waited for her in the castle entrance. When she's there, they went to the training area together.

* * *

'_Firebolt!_'

The two knights stopped fighting and glared to the place where Arme was standing. She smiled and waved lightly. "Do you mind if we join you in practice?" Amy asked. "Sure! That's a very good opinion... Get ready for me !Pumpkin head!" Elesis shouted. Because of Elesis' affirmation, Arme continued making fireballs. The fun is already starting. A couple of minutes later, Lire And Ryan came back from the garden. They heard screaming and laughter on the training area and they decided to check on it. When Elesis spotted them.. She invited them to join the fight. The two elves exchanged glances and nodded. Another couple of minutes have passed and...

"Hey! Who said to start the fun without the most skilful fighter on Earth!" Jin said while running to the group. Lass was running on his side._So... you are a mage.. Arme.._ He said to himself.

When the two males were on the training grounds, Elesis thought of having a game plan. " Everyone! Listen up! I think it's too many of us to fight each other so it is better for us to fight in pairs.. so.. What are you waiting for! Find a partner!" She declared. Lass immediately grabbed Arme's arms, claiming that he wants him to be her partner. " Can you be my partner, Arme?" She looked at the others and let out a sigh after seeing that Lire had been Ryan's partner, Amy became Jin's partner and Elesis Ronan's. Understanding that there was no option left , she agreed in being Lass' partner. " Well, I think everyone has a partner now so let's get started!" Elesis shouted. " Let's see your fighting skills now, Mr. Albino guy." Arme said. "You'll see." He let out a smile before leaving the princess behind. _At least he remembered my name.._

Hours have passedi by and their stomach started growling. "I'm Hungry!" Elesis Complained. " I think it's enough practice for today." Lire said. Ronan noticed that the ladies don't have enough energy for walking (especially Arme who had used all her energy for impressing the prince). " Hey guys! Be a gentleman! Help this poor little girls to stand up..and help them to go to the castle."

"It's ok, Ronan. We're fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

But after a few seconds, they asked for help.

"See? I told you You're not fine."

"Okay,okay.. just help me to get up" Elesis impatiently said.

Observing that the other girls were carried by their partners, something appeared on Elesis' mind.

"Hey Guys! Listen to me again! Let's have a race.. The couple who will be the first to enter the castle will have all the desserts in dinner!"

Everyone nodded and get ready.

_On your mark.._

_Get set.._

_Go!_

At this signal, the four teams moved rapidly. Everyone knows that Lass' is the fastest among all the group so he and Arme got in first.

"I lost in a competition again! And it is because of you, Girly!" Elesis blamed. " Chill. Don't put the blaming to me.. Don't you know that you are heavy ?" He said.

Catfight begins!

"Excuse me, Princess Arme, Prince Lass. Lunch is ready." A maid said.

"Okay. We'll be right there! Guys! Aren't you coming?" Arme asked the group of people that was watching the catfight.

"Arme, We're not supposed to join you royalties in eating, right?" Amy reminded.

"Oh! Alright.. Bye, then!" She waved at her and went to the dining hall with Lass. As Arme signalled to bring in the food, the servants did their jobs. The two ate silently. Arme heard some murmurs behind her. _They very meant for each other. They'll make a cute couple._ She turned red as she heard those words._ Is that real or just my imagination?_

"Hey Arme, Would you mind to look outside.?" Lass said. She looked at him. He's just looking outside while sipping his soup. The she followed his gaze. Her jaw dropped when she saw the view. All of them, Elesis, Ronan, Lire, Ryan. Amy and Jin were there, drooling as they looked at the food. "G-guys?"

"Better let them join us. Let's just sit to the King and Queen's seat so they can sit here." She nodded at his opinion. She get her food and went to her mother's seat. Leaving Lass to sit on his Father's. She called out a maid and ordered her to get the people who was staring at the window. She immediately left and followed her instructions.

Seconds later, Elesis showed up. " Arme! I really really want to Thank You for letting us join you.!" She immediately get a seat and started to fill her plate. She was followed by the others who started to fill their plates too.

* * *

Kawaii : Finally! I finished it! What time is it... What?! 2:20 AM ?! I really need a sleep.

Lire: Hey? Can we borrow your notebook? I promise to bring it back tomorrow.

Kawaii: Sure.. sure.. Just let me sleep..

Lire: Yey~! Let's go now, Ryan.*leaves the room w/ Ryan*

Arme: Lass! Don't wake her!

Lass: Then who'll say her part?

Arme: I will.. Everyone that read this chapter, please Review! Thanks~

Lass: Hey.. We haven't read this chapter yet.

Arme: How can we read this ? Lire got her notebook, remember?

Lass: Not in her notebook.. In her laptop. She wrote it there right?

Arme: Oh.. Yeah! You're a genius!

Lass: Thank You..


	3. Chapter 3 : Unexpected

Kawaii: *wakes up, rubbing her eyes* Nhh... Good morning

Arme: Oh.. You're awake..

Kawaii: Arme! When did you came here?

Lass: We arrived here even before Lire and Ryan go home.

Arme: We also read your 2nd Chapter.

Kawaii: Oh gawd! You read it!?

Arme and Lass nodded.

Lass: And there is many missing words and typos when you published it. Tsk, tsk , tsk

Kawaii: What? *began to read again chapter 2 and 1 *

After few minutes...

Kawaii: Oh.. yeah.. you're right. I'll just edit it after eating breakfast.

Arme: Or Lunch.

Kawaii: Huh?

Arme: It is already 11 am silly.

Kawaii: What?! I overslept!

Lass: Yes.

Kawaii: ~~~~~~~~~~ Before I come down, say the disclaimer plz.

Arme and Lass: _**The Author only owns Grand Chase in her dreams, but in real life, she's just a fan. The OC is still hers, Chase belongs to KoG.**_

Kawaii: Enjoy~~!

* * *

Chapter 3- Unexpected.

" What comes into your minds that all of you are watching us while eating?" Arme asked. "Oh! Blame Elesis! She said that she wants to see you but you were already inside this room and the guard don't let us in so we thought of peeking on the window." Amy explained. " I'm sorry if we bothered you."

"That's Alright! At least I have someone to talk to." Arme smiled at the pink haired lady.

"Why don't chat with the prince?" Lire asked.

"Him *points as Lass* .. He's always like that. The Silent Prince." Lass laughed at what Arme had said.

"Oh.. If I'm the silent prince, You are the Noisy Princess.." He said while poking her lips.

"Hmp. Just continue eating your food.. Albino!" She sticked her tongue out.

He smiled and put a spoon in her mouth.

"You are the one who is suppose to do that, midget."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

They stared at each other angrily.

"Arme. Cool down." Elesis said while getting another plate of food.

"Agreed. You too Lass." Ronan said.

They stopped their staring contest and continued eating.

"Arme. Remember what the queen had said." Amy reminded.

'_As for you,my child, You'll take care of the Prince..'_

"I know. But I'm not sure if I can do that."

"Why?"

"I don't know to handle opportunities like this."

She sighed and looked at the prince. _He is obviously not listening.._ Silence prevailed.

"I know ! Let's go to town!" Elesis' voice broke the silence.

"You mean.. leave the castle?" Ryan asked curiously.

" Yes! We always do that when we get bored."

"But.. that's against the rules!"

"Ehh? We don't care about those rules! Imma proud Law Breaker! " Elesis let out a devilish laugh.

"You do that with the princess?"

"Yes!"

" Wait.. the people should've noticed her.."

"Of course not! She doesn't wear those decent clothes. She wears our clothes and she ties her hair."

"She is able to tie her hair?"

" Yess.."

They all glared to Arme. She didn't notice them looking at her and just continued eating. "Arme?" Lass' voice said. "Yes?" She looked at the others. "What?" She looked at them with a confused look on her face. "Can you tie you hair?" He looked at him again. "Of course.. Who told you that?" Lass pointed at Elesis who smiled widely. "So? Should we go there after lunch?" She finally asked. They all agreed and continued chatting. " Arme? How can I go to town when I have no clothes that I can use for disguise?" Lass asked. " I think I have some clothes there that fits on you. Just wait till I finished eating my meal and We'll go to my room afterwards. Is that okay for you?" He nodded and waited for her.

* * *

They were the first one to leave the hall. They headed to Arme's room. "Here, try this.. It looks cute on you." She grinned. She handed him a white jacket decorated with light blue folds on it. A dark blue t-shirt and white pants with blue decorations. "You can change there. I'll change after you." He started to change his clothes and Arme patiently waited for him to finish. She went to her bed and rested. She heard footsteps getting louder. She opened her eyes and saw Lass standing in front of her. " Your next." She nodded and went to the changing area._ I know he'll be cute when he wears that._ She giggled about the thought. She wore the same suit as him.(except for the color that is violet and she wore a mini skirt.) "Here! Wear this cap too!" She said while tossing a white and blue cap. She then, wears a lavender one.

"Arme? Do you know what is the fastest way to go down?" He asked. "No." He then smirked. " Do you want me to show it to you?" She becamed interested. " Sure." By this words, Lass carried her (bridal style!) and runs to her terrace. "Lass! Don't do it!" She was too late because Lass already jumped off her terrace. She holds on him tightly until she realized that they had landed properly. " Lass! You almost scared me to hell!" She said. "And put me down at once!" She demanded. The silver haired prince didn't do a move to put her down instead, he carried her until they reached where the others were waiting. " Let's go." He said to them. " Um.. Who are you sir?" Ryan politely asked. " Stupid! Okay.. so I must introduce myself.. Fine.. I'm Lass Isolet, The prince of Kanavan. And this pretty young lady I am carrying is Arme Glenstid. The Princess of Serdin. You happy now?" He said. Ryan, Ronan and Jin's jaw dropped. " L-Lass? I didn't recognize you." Ryan said while scratching the back of his head. Ryan turned his head to look at arme. " I thought you will tie your hair, Princess Arme? " He asked her. " I was about to fix my hair but this guy wont put me down.!" She blamed." Oh, sorry. You should've told me earlier." He finally put her down.

She put her hands in the jacket's pocket and let it out with a violet hairbrush. She tied her hair (Her hairstyle is like the hair of Lucy Heartfilla of Fairytail) and they all went to town as soon as she's finished. They travelled by horses. The girls don't know how to ride in a horse so they went in pairs. They travelled 30 minutes until they saw the town. " Finally! We're already near to our destination! " They got off their horse and left them tied in the gate of the town where they can eat and sleep at the shade of a tree.

* * *

"Who wants to go shopping with me?" Amy asked them. No one dared to answer. " You don't want? Fine then. I'll go with Jin." She said while grabbing his hand and going away with him until they were no where to be seen. " If you all have seen Amy and Jin, tell them we'll meet up here at exactly five , understood?" Lass commanded. They all nodded. Ryan and Lire were the ones who left after Jin and Amy. Lass grabbed Arme's hand and dragged her with him. " Why?! Why am I always stuck with you?" Elesis said to Ronan. " Maybe destinity wants it." He said. Elesis grumpily went away. " Hey! Wait up ! I don't know this place!" Ronan run to Elesis.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Arme tried to set her hands free from Lass' strong grip. " Make me." He grinned. "Fine! Then, where are we going? You don't know this place." A grin also appeared in her mouth. " Well.. I'm gonna make you my map." Another wide grin spread in his face. " It's alright for me if you asked **properly**.. and that was my obligation to you." She pouted. She let go of her hands. " So? Where to now?" She asked, putting her hands on his shoulders. She jumped at his back. "Want a piggy back ride, huh?" She nodded in agreement. "Well, better hold on tight." He dashed swiftly making Arme tighten her grip on his clothes. " Lass! Stop it! I don't want to ride anymore." He continued to run, but now in a faster pace. "Waahhh!"

After few minutes of running, he put her down. She was still dizzy and When the moment her feet touched the ground, she lost her balance. She was caught by Lass before she fell in the ground. " How dare you! You should've told me that you will run fast!" She said as tears fell down to her cheeks. "Hush. Don't Cry. I did that on purpose." He said, patting her head. " On purpose? What purpose?" She said, getting away from his warmth. " I want you to get dizzy... so your mind will spun around, then you'll not be able to walk and I'll carry you all the way around until we go home." He carried her again. A light pink appeared on the princess' face. " Where is the park here?"

* * *

Amy and Jin were doing some shopping when they met Lire and Ryan on their way.

"Heya'!" Ryan greeted. "Seems like she made you her carrier, huh?" Lire observed as she giggled. "Well, yeah. But I don't mind." He answered with a smile. "Ahh! Jin that tuxedo looks perfect on you!" She said while pointing out the said clothing. "I think we should be get going now.. And.. ohh.. Lass said that we should get meet up at exactly five." He nodded and continued to walk in the shop Amy went. The pair continued walking through the crowded streets. " Let's go to the seeds shop. I need to add a flower to my collection." She said as the orange haired male nodded. "You really love flowers, don't you?" He asked. "Yeah.. and trees too!" She stopped when they already reached the store. " Here we are." She noticed. "Yeah. I know." He stepped in first. The appearance of Ryan made the shop keeper fell into his knees. "Good afternoon, sir Ryan." He just starred at him in confusion. "Stand up. Ya' don't need to bow down." The shop keeper lift up his head. " B-but.. You are Ryan.. The most highly respected Elf." Ryan sighed. " I know but you don't need to bow down. It's just annoying." Lire entered the shop. "What's going on? Why are you bowing to Ryan?" The blonde haired guy gasped about what she said, but remembering Ryan's words he shook his head. "Nothing"

"Lalalalala~ I think that's enough shopping for me today~" Amy skipped merrily. She turned to look at Jin who had a hard time balancing the shopping bags Amy bought. "Oops. I think I bought more than many." She went to Jin and carried some of the shopping bags. Jin let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"What are you planning to do with these things."

"Obviously, wear it."

"I mean.. Where will you **use **it? You are always in the castle , right?"

"Nope. I'm not in there all the times. I'll wear those at gatherings and balls. And I bought the most pretty pink dress I've seen."

"For What?"

"The king of Kanavan didn't tell you that Princess Arme's eighteenth birthday is about to celebrate in 3 days?"

"What? I must find Lass right now! He must chose the perfect gift for her!"

"Oh.. You're right! Hmm... the prince is giving her princess a very precious gift."

"C'mon !"

* * *

They searched the whole town until they found them sitting in a bench in a park. They were eating ice cream! .

"Lass! I have something to tell you! Urgent!" Jin called out. Lass excused himself from Arme who immediately give him a nod.

"Her Birthday's gonna be celebrated after 2 days! Quick! Let's find a good present for her. Amy will help out. Let's get going! I saw Elesis eating food with Ronan just 2 blocks away.. Let's leave her there!"

" What?! You should've told me that earlier!"

"Amy just said it about a minute ago."

"Fine. Let's better get movin' "

* * *

(Eating Lunch)

Kawaii : So you read the chapter 2? You like it? I put a kissing part !~ Nya~~

*Lass and Arme blushes*

Lass: Y-yeah.. why did you put that.

Arme: A-are you serious about that thing? W-we don't have any relationship.. W-we're just friends..

Kawaii: Are you sure? **Maybe not..**

Arme: I-I'm sure

Lass: We're just friends that's all..

Kawaii: Then, prove it to me.. that you two are just friends..

Arme: What will I do.

Kawaii: Look at him straight in the eyes and say ' I don't have a special feeling for you. I don't dream about you all night, I'm not aiming for being your girlfriend and get married sooner, I'm not telling my secrets to Kawaii.-'

Arme: You ! Get ready! Run for your life!

Lass: Don't ! Let her speak more.

Arme: No! Lass! She's revealing my secrets!

Lass: Secrets?

Arme: Oh no! *run outside*

Lass: Arme! Wait!

Kawaii: Hey Lass! I'm gonna say something.

Lass: I'm gonna search Arme first.

Kawaii: Actually, she's just in the garden.

Lass: Are you sure?

Kawaii : Look *points at the computer screen*

Lass: All this time, you put spy cameras around the house.

Kawaii: Yeah. But I'm gonna say something important. Sit there.

*Lass sits at the chair provided.*

Kawaii: All that I said a little while ago... opposite the meaning of that. That is what she is feeling for you now.

*he stands up, with red covering his face, and ran to the door.*

Kawaii: Finally! I can record the video of them telling each other's feelings! ( Watches the Computer screen and sit in L Lawliet's style.)

Kawaii: By the Way (BTW) , Please Review. You can tell me advices/recommendations/idea/suggestions and requests. TY~ Thats all~!


	4. Chapter 4 : Choosing, Meeting , Rescuing

( In the garden. )

~Note" : The Author is watching them from the CCTV. So she is not in the garden but inside the house sitting in L Lawliet's style. Thumb sucking.

Lass: Arme?

Arme: W-why are you here? *continue sobbing*

Lass: And why are you crying?

Arme: You don't care . Go away.

Lass: I **care **about you! A-and I don't want to see you cry.

Kawaii: Aww~~!

Arme: You don't have to care about me. Leave me alone

Lass: Try me.. I want to comfort you Arme..

Arme: You don't need to comfort me. I'm just your **friend**.

Lass: She told everything to me.

Arme: What did she said?

Lass: Your funny secrets... and what you felt for me..

Arme: *blushes* WHAT?! *walked backward*

Lass: Yeah. * Blushes too*

Arme: I'm gonna kill that witch!

Kawaii: I'm no witch! You are!

Lass: Where are you going?

Arme: Don't touch me!

Lass: Huh?

Arme: You know my secret now! I know you're angry now!

(Lass grabbed her tight and pulled her to him and kissed her)

Kawaii : Wahaha! My favourite part! Kiss her passionately Lass! Go go go!

(After few minutes of kissing, they broke apart for air)

Arme: W-why did you do that?

Lass: Because I don't want you to be like that.. being angry.. and.. because..

Kawaii : Come on Lass! That is just three simple sentences!

Lass : I... Love ... You... I love you Arme...

Arme: You love me too?

Lass: Yeah.

Arme: You should've told me that..

Lass: I'm afraid..

Arme: Why? There's no reason for being afraid.

Lass: I thought.. you don't like me .. and because of my past..

Arme: Cheer up! Past is past! The thing now is how we can escape from Kawaii's video cameras.

Kawaii : Busted!

Lass: Don't worry. Here is the tape. I stole it from her computer thing. So.. She can't record this perfect scene.

Arme: You're really a genius!

Lass: Appreciate the compliment..

Arme: Does this mean that I'm your girlfriend now?

Lass: Yes! Officially speaking!

Arme: YEESSS~~~! Oh.. oh.. oh! Can we go back to the house.. I wanna insult her.

Lass: I will too.. I'll tease her because she lost. She don't have the tape!

Kawaii: Oh... Don't be so sure Lass.. Don't be so sure.. *holding the _true_ tape in her hand*

Disclaimer (Kawaii) : _**Officially, Arme is now Lass property and no one could break their love apart. I own this story but not the two lovebirds that will be coming here holding hands and will tease me but they better watch their words because I have something to protect myself. If Grand Chase is mine, It's just in my dreams. Continue reading this chapter and prepare to be amazed! Lass X Arme , fairytale- like Love story will be shown in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. Get Ready! Enjoy~ *evil grin* **_

* * *

Chapter 4- Choosing, meeting, rescuing

* * *

(Recalling the past chapter .. )

"_Her Birthday's gonna be celebrated after 2 days! Quick! Let's find a good present for her. Amy will help out. Let's get going! I saw Elesis eating food with Ronan just 2 blocks away.. Let's leave her there!" _

" _What?! You should've told me that earlier!" _

"_Amy just said it about a minute ago."_

"_Fine. Let's better get movin' "_

* * *

After the conversation, they turned into the two and escorted them to the place Elesis and Ronan were.

"Where are we going?" Arme inquisitively asked.

"I'm gonna take you to Elesis. I want you to stay with her so I can easily find you when I returned. Is that Okay with you?" Lass answered her.

"That's great! I can get away from you now.." Arme cheered.

Lass said nothing and continued to escort her. They reached restaurant where Elesis and Ronan are eating. He planted a kiss on her forehead before going away with Jin and Amy.

Arme went inside alone. A sweat dropped from her forehead when she saw the two knights hungrily eating. It's just normal for elesis to eat like that.. but Ronan! He don't look like he's eating many. She sighed as she approached them. "Hey guys!.. Eating harpy again elesis?"

Elesis looked at her. Her mouth was full of rice and meat. Her hands are holding two harpy drumsticks. Ronan looked at her too. He was about to eat another haprpy meat but instead,upon seeing Arme,He put it down again on the plate. Elesis swallowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Lass told me to stay with you."

"If that is Prince Lass' order. We'll be happy for staying with us. ... Want some?" Elesis said reaching her a harpy drumstick. She refused it and taked a seat next to Elesis. She watched her quietly and thought about something.._What could be the reason he put me here?_

* * *

Lass, Jin and Amy started to look for a good gift to be given to Arme. "What should we buy? Dress? Accesories? I can't think alone! Help me!" Amy said frantically.

"I think we should buy something special."

"Yeah.. Dressses and Accesories are already common. I expect everyone to do that."

"So.. What will we... I know! Let's buy her a staff! And her desired outfit!"

The boys looked at her intensely.

"What do you mean?"

"For your information, Arme is now a battle mage. But it is just a secret. She trained with us in a secret room inside the castle. Until now, she don't have an attire because if the king and queen knew that.. she's a bm.. She's sure that they'll be angry with her and they will force her to do some princess things and her parents will be strict to her, she will be grounded,she will be taught of 'how to be a proper princess' that she always tell that is really very boring!.."

"How can she be able to be a battle mage when she don't have a staff?"

"Simple, That secret room is owned by her grand father . He's a mage too. He left his weapons there and instructed Arme to keep them safe. And he is the one who made that room himself."

Lass thought of something.._ So.. she's like me.. what a coincidence .._

Amy stopped chatting things when they reached a high-rise building.

"Hmm... I think I saw some battlemage outfits here"

"Then let's go have a look"

The trio went inside and found themselves staring at the walls that is full of different suits of different job classes.

A raven haired guy watched them and he almost laughed.

"Excuse me, but do you come here to stare at those?" He asked.

"Umm.. Sorry.. We're just amazed by the scene."

"Okay. Then what were you looking for?"

"A battle mage outfit."

" There are many BM costumes in aisle 11"

"Oh thank you.."

"No problem. Umm.. Do you know where is the Serdin Castle here? I think I'm terribly lost."

"You can come with us after we shopped clothes."

"I'll just wait here."

"Okay.. That's fine with me."

They waved goodbye to him and he sat on a chair. They went to aisle 11 and saw many outfits. There was a blue colored one that was decorated with large flowers and with a red coat, there is another one that is color fuchsia in color that is designed with gray folds and sashes. They couldn't choose. Lass found a violet Battle mage outfit that will surely looks pretty on her. "I'll pick this one" He also got the staff that was beside it.

Amy and Jin stared at the clothing. They nodded their heads. They took it and paid it on the counter. They returned to the door and found the black haired guy there. He was sleeping!

"Wake up, sir.. we are about to leave now."

He rubbed his eyes and lazily stood up. He then followed them outside.

They walked until they reached the entrance of the restaurant where Arme and Elesis and Ronan were. Lass opened the sliding door and noticed Elesis fighting with a heard of men.

"Prince Lass! Arme is in trouble! Follow them! They just exited from that door!" Elesis shouted.

"Where is Ronan?"

"He chased the guys! Now move!"

Lass immediately run to the door. He had a mixture of sadness, anger, worry and fear in his face. He ran faster than the wind until he noticed a shade of blue and blacks coming in his way. He thought that the blue shade is Ronan and he run at his fastest pace. Ronan didn't noticed that Lass already passed him by because his speed was really fast. Lass is now near the group of cloaked guys that is carrying Arme carelessly. This made him turn to rage and he had thrown a kunai to the one holding Arme. The guy tripped and the mage fell. The other cloaked men stopped and observed the dead guy. They looked back and saw the prince. Dark aura was covering him. "How dare you kidnap my Princess! You're all gonna die!"They tried to attack him but in a blink of an eye, they were slashed by the prince's katana. Blood is everywhere. Arme can feel the warm liquid in her toes and face. She was terrified. Lass went near her and found out that a white cloth was covering her mouth and eyes. He looked worried and concerned. He takes off the cloth and shocked that it was wet in tears. He looked at her. Her eyes were still shut and tears continued flowing down. She heard her whisper " _Lass. .Lass... Lass... Help me please... I need you this time.. please.. protect me.._" He smiled at her. He observed her again. "What a poor little fellow.. she's sleeping.." Lass chuckled and carried her cautiously. But Arme woked up. "Lass!" She shouted in shock not knowing that she is being carried by him. She looked at him in confusion. "Lass?"

He smiled at her. "Hi. Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

Tears started to fall from her eyes again. "I thought you'd never come." She said as she hugged him tightly. "Don't worry. Always remember that I'm always by your side." He hugged her back. _What am I thinking? Why did I hugged him?..._.Arme thought.

She pulled him away and her cheeks became red. She got off Lass but she lost her balance and fell to the ground. She looked at her foot. _Blood.._

He immediately help her to get up and he placed her on his back. She tightened her grip on Lass. When they were about to leave, Ronan ran to them. " *panting* Lass.. Why... Are... you... here? ...I ...didn't ... noticed you." He breathed hardly. "I'm sorry... for letting this happen" Arme said. She yawned and started to take a nap on Lass' shoulders. Lass just looked at ronan with an understanding look and they made their way to leave the forest. They made it to the gate where the other chasers were waiting. (*except for Elesis and Amy.*)

"Arme! What happened!" Lire shouted, she was shocked by the blood on Lass and Arme's faces. "Shhhh... she's sleeping.. don't worry ... she's fine.." Lass said.

"Whew.. I thought something happened." The blonde elf said in relief.

Few moments later.. Elesis and Amy came running to them..

"AAARRRMMMEEEEEEE!" Elesis and Amy cried.

"Ssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lass quieted them.

"Sorry... is she alright?"

Lass nodded. He observed around curiously. Jin noticed this.

"What's the problem?" Jin asked.

"Where is the guy that we met in the store?"

The bushes in the side of the trees move. They get ready for an attack. Elesis was the first one to charge to bush. She went around the bush and dropped her sword. She groaned. "Why am I out of luck?!"

The others were curious and put away their weapons. Ronan was the first one who stand beside Elesis. He pointed out his sword to the man that is sitting beside it. Jin stopped him. "Don't hurt him! We just met him a little while ago."

"Yeah. Better put down your sword.."

Ronan sighed and put away his sword. " Who the hell are you?"

Elesis answered for him. "He is Ercnard (or Aerknard) Seigheart.. He is the one who started the Seigheart family line."

They were shocked. " What?! He's your great great great great grandpa?"

She nodded and looked to the sitting Seigheart. She pointed a finger. "Hey! Lazy Ass! Get up! Don't make me help you!"

Seigheart laughed as he stand up and went close to Elesis.

"Oh! I really missed you Elesis! Come to grandpa!" He said as he squeezed Elesis by his embrace.

He took her arms and he swings her in the air.

"Remember this?" Seigheart reminded.

"Yes! I really liked this feeling! Weee~~!" Elesis said.

"Hey, hey, hey... the sun is setting! We must go home now.." Ronan reminded.

" Oh Yeah! Hey gramps! The first one to reach the castle will win. If you lose, you will be serving me for 3 days.. and if i lose .. i will serve you for 3 days too.. deal?" Elesis said in a hyper tone. "Deal!"

Elesis and Seigheart gets ready while the others are now riding their horses.

_1 _

_2_

_3 _

_GO!_

At his signal, the two ran fast. They even passed their friends. In a second, they were no where to be seen. They are really hyper. They exchanged glances. By eye contact, they decided to join them. Everyone was fast! But Arme didn't wake up by the horse's jumps. She was feeling like she was in a swing. She cuddled closer to Lass. Lass, on the other hand, had ½ of his attention to the road. When all the people-riding-in-horses reached the palace. They saw the gloomy Elesis and Smirking Seigheart.

"She lost." Ronan said.

Amy waved at her. She seen it but didn't waved back. Seigheart patted Elesis' head.

"Because of my foolishness in my heart, I will make you serve me for only one day." He said.

"Are you sure?

"Yes."

"Yey~! Am I lucky you're my grandpa!"

* * *

Lass get down the horse and went inside. Lire and Ryan headed to the garden to plant the seeds. Amy, Ronan and Jin was left. They watched the reunion of the 2 knights. "Weird. Elesis acted violently to Seigheart but then turns to an angel granddaughter?" Amy said. "Mood swings" Amy looked at Jin who was very tired of carrying. She wanted to help him and she thought of a plan. She drags jin to her room and sang him a song. He felt relaxed by her song. Very angelic Voice. She plays the violin while singing. Ronan was the only one who's watching the two. He gets bored and went upstairs to see Lass. He was not in his room. He went to Arme's room. He saw the two sleeping together. They are so perfectly made for each other. Ronan slowly closed the door because he don't want to ruin the moment.

* * *

(The scene before Ronan Entered)

Lass headed to Arme's room and put her down in the bed. _'Don't leave me.'_ He heard her whispered.

Lass went under the covers and stroked her short violet hair, moments later, he drifted to sleep.

1 hour passed by and Lass wake up. Arme is still sleeping. He waked her up. She slowly opened her amethyst eyes and blinked several times when he saw Lass on the side of her bed. "Where are we?"

"We've returned home. And Elesis brought her grand father here."

"Oh.. Seigheart?"

"How did you know?"

"Elesis introduced him to me. Lire and Amy didn't met him"

"Ohh.. We better stop chatting this kind of things and let's go down for dinner."

"Alright."

(end of scene)

* * *

Lass and Arme went downstairs. They were all there. "You're awake!"

The pair nodded. They headed to the dining hall and ate dinner. The others were not there.

"Arme?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you call out my name while sleeping?"

"A-am I?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know.. It's just a dream."

"you sure?"

"Yes"

"ok."

Arme started to feel dizzy.

"Man. My head hurts"

"Let me see."

"No! I mean I'm feeling dizzy"

" It will pass out later."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have encountered that situation."

This made Arme relieved. After eating, she tried to stand up but she couldn't. She asked for Lass' assistance and helped her.

They went upstairs and she lay Arme on her bed. He sat on the couch next to the bed.

"Aren't you going to bed? Don't tell me you are staying.." Lass nodded.

Arme groaned and covered her whole body with the covers. She easily fall into deep slumber. Lass went downstairs and got a beaker on his bag. He went to Arme's room again and he gently pushed it to Arme's lips to make her drink the liquid inside it. She didn't noticed it. Arme stirred. Lass lay beside her. He put her head on his chest and wrapped his hands around her. They were spent the whole night sleeping but hugging each other.

* * *

*Arme and Lass walked inside the kitchen*

Kawaii: Well, Well , Well... Look what we have here.. two lovebirds holding hands.

Lass: We got the tape. :P

Arme: :P

Kawaii: What tape? Oh.. the fake one? Very good!

Arme: F-fake?

Kawaii: Uh- huh.

Lass: Impossible!

Kawaii:* Shows the real tape*

Arme: Give me that!

Kawaii: :P

Arme: Hmmpp.. You're bad!

Kawaii: I am! Didn't you noticed that?

Lass:*sigh* Tell us what we'll do to get that video.

Kawaii: I want you Arme to use your magic to make my Dio in his fourth job!

Lass: That's against the rules!

Arme: He's right!

Kawaii: Please! *puppy eyes* He's the only one that is not on fourth job!

Arme: Sorry! But no...And Speaking of Magic... *hold her staff and uses magic to get the tape.*

Kawaii: What the! I didn't thought about that!

Arme: Well, think before you want to become proud..

Kawaii: Okay.. I'm sorry...

Lass: Well, readers, please do review.. Thanks!

Arme: And don't follow her evll ways *pointing at the Author*

Kawaii: I changed!

Arme: Ow? Show me!

Kawaii: I can't show you!

Lass: Then how can you tell you changed?

Kawaii: I will make my dio in 4th job manually.

Lass: Good girl..

Arme: Are you sure?

*Kawaii nodded*

Arme: I'm really proud of you!

Kawaii: (in her mind) _Oh... you two easily fall into my trap.. Don't be sure that I'll do it manually. Don't under estimate the power of e-coin.. Wahahahaha!_

* * *

A/N: Haha! I'm laughing when I'm writing the bloopers! Bad me, I want to cheat :/ .. DIOOO! Here is what was in my mind:

I'm planning of writing Ley(May or Rey) x Dio ! Whoo~~

I put Seigheart in the story!

I love Free! Iwatobi swimclub 3

Elesis X Ronan~ Woot!

Elven love. (I'm thinking of Elfen lied XD)

Continue to update my story in here and wattpad because I have more time to update.

I want to Cry because my teacher is resigning.

Russia X Belarus *Hetalia*

The coming of Philippines in Hetalia!

Kuroshitsuji movie!

Dio's 4th job

I want to make other grand chase couples in the bloopers..

That's all! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5 : Confessions of one's heart

**The next day..**

Kawaii : *playing grand chase*

Arme: Hey! Why is Dio in 4th job already?

Kawaii: Magic!

Arme: Magic?

Kawaii: Yeah *continued to play*

Arme: You are also a mage?

Kawaii: Of course not! *stops playing and faces her* Why in a dress?

Arme: Umm.. I'm going out on a date with Lass.

Kawaii: Woah. Too fast. But that's good for you.. Aren't you leaving?

Arme: Not yet. He's not here. He said that I should wait here until he picks me up.

Kawaii: Okay. *Turns to the computer and started to play again.*

(Arme sat on the bed and glared at Kawaii.)

_Few minutes later.._

Lass: Arme!

*The two girls stared at him*

(He was wearing a black tuxedo that made him look handsome)

Arme:*Blushed* Lass?

Lass: Arme? Are you ready?

Arme: You look... handsome..

Lass: Thank you. You are too, my princess.. Now, let me help you get up.

*Lass carried her in bridal style*

Arme: H-hey! You can put me down..

Lass: I wont.

Arme: Fine.. Let's go my prince!

(Lass chuckled and kissed her)

Kawaii: Okay.. that's the second time! Now go out! Be free! Live happily ever after just leave me here.. I'm gonna test my Dio!

Lass: Oh, Sorry. You have an invitation to attend the Grand Chase Party that will be celebrated 6 pm tonight.

Kawaii: Okay. But don't expect me to be there.

Arme: Why?

Kawaii: I will be in my bed, sleeping.

Arme: Nah.. That's boring!

Lass: Yeah. If you change your mind, Just call us.

Kawaii: Alright. Just let me play Grand Chase.

Lass: Bye!

(The couple strode off)

Kawaii: FINALLY! Wait! Disclaimer please!

Dio: I'll say it.

Kawaii: Dio! Wah? Why are you here?

Dio: I want to see myself in 4th job.

Kawaii: Oh...Okay... Go ahead! It's your time!

Dio: _**The Author doesn't own Grand Chase. And I'm officially in my 4**__**th**__** job in her Grand Chase Account. And I will force her to join our celebration because all eighteen characters are there. **__(Elesis,Lire,Arme,Lass,Ryan,Ronan,Amy,Jin,Seighear t,Mari,Ley[or may or rey]Dio,Luxus[or rufus],Zero,Asin,Rin,Lime,Edel)_

Kawaii: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Confessions of one's heart

Arme waked up from her sleep but didn't opened her eyes. She noticed that her head is lying on something hard._ Maybe I fell on the floor while sleeping..but..why is it so warm..._ She carefully opened her eyes and became shocked when she realized that she was sleeping on Lass' Chest. She was about to scream when she take a look on Lass' handsome face. _He... He's... so handsome... and cute..._ She felt his hands around her waist. He was holding her tightly. Arme tried to struggle but failed. She have no choice but to return on her previous position not wanting to wake up the peacefully sleeping prince.

She looked at the window and it is still dark outside. She drifted to sleep again.

She waked up again but became furiously red when she opened her eyes. Her face was only centimetres away from Lass. She pushed him away and that caused Lass to wake up. He opened an eye lazily. He saw a angry but red arme.

"How dare you to sleep with me!" Arme demanded.

" Because I want to." He said while standing up.

"Because you want to? That's the reason?" She said.

Lass nodded. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"Absolutely!" She shouted.

"Then why don't you get away from me when you have time a little while ago?" He said, Smirking.

"Y-you were awake that time?"

"Yeah."

She was about to punch him but Lass stopped her fist with one hand. He pulled her closer to him then Arme blinked, once, twice, thrice and many times. She was being kissed again by Lass on the lips.

(A/N:

Question: Why the kissing part again? They don't have a relationship going on..

Answer: I want it! And There is gonna be a big revelation that will be going on so Lass here is trying to make Arme love him too.. )

After kissing, Lass glared at Arme. She was staring at her too. She was red.

"Wh-Why?" Arme asked sheepishly.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you kissed me?"

"Oh.. That's a secret."

Arme said nothing. Lass grabbed her hand.

"It's already breakfast time, Arme, We should come down now."

She nodded and followed him, his hand still on hers.

They went downstairs. Everyone has finished their breakfast except the two. The two elves were about to leave to castle when Arme shouted.. "LIREE!"

The blonde archer looked back and waved at her .The short princess was going to her but all of a sudden, Lass stopped him. She remembered that she was still held by Lass. She pouted. She stood beside him again and waved back at Lire, Smiling.

Arme noticed that Lire was always hanging out with Ryan since the day he came. They seemed to like each other.

Lire and Ryan continued to exit the castle. They door shut gently. The cute couple continued to walk to the dining hall. By Arme's signal, the maids served the delicious meal. Arme started the conversation after a few moments of awkward silence. (A/N : Do you noticed that I always use the words AWKWARD SILENCE always? You're right because "AWKWARD" is always the term when there is silence after a long conversation here in our country. What country? Look in my bio )

"Lass? Why don't you watched me over last night?" She looked at him.

"Oh.. that's because you are **sick** last night." He said.

"How can you tell that?" She asked.

"You asked helped from me right? I found out your body is abnormally warm."

"Then why am I feeling better when I wake up?" Curiosity hit her head.

"That's because I'm on your side." He said, smiling.

Arme didn't say anything. Lass looked at him, his face was beginning to laugh.

"I'm just kidding, Arme!"He exclaimed. He pinched her cheeks.

"Oww! That hurts!" She protested.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself from pinching you.. you're just so soft." He answered.

Arme blushed. " Enough of this.. Just tell me what cured me.." She said, looking down.

"I got a medicine on my bag. I let you drink it without you noticing it. Good for you, you don't have an experience to taste it. Believe me. It's very gross." He replied.

They began the conversation and started eating.

_Just like the old times.. It started with a fight.. then everything turned out right.. I wish you know what I'm feeling for you ever since... you're the first one to approach a cold guy like me.. You changed me.. Arme..._He mentally said to himself, resting his head in his hands while watching her chatter.

_Lass.. Why does my heart race fast whenever I'm with you.. You're my frenemy. (friend+enemy) ... since the first time I saw you.. alone.. You looked sad.. but when I met you.. You captured my heart... I even felt this when we were together as a child... Why? Your actions toward me... Were just friends and nothing special... Am I falling in love with you?.._ Arme thought.

She gazed at him. Amethyst to azure. They stared at each other. Both have curiosity in their lovely eyes.

"Arme?"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

Realization hit her head. "Umm.. Nothing. Just ignore me."

"Are you sure? You were looking at my eyes?" He chuckled. At that time, they were finished eating.

"Am not! You are!" She said, pointing a finger. She poked her nose, then smiled.

Lass looked at her, then smirked.

He waved her goodbye, then he jumped out the window.

"What just happened?" A familiar voice said.

She had a blue hair and had dual colored eyes.

"Mari!" Arme approached her.

"Hey! Take it easy.. Don't squeeze me to death." She said, pulling me away.

"Sorry.." The violet haired princess giggled. "When did you come back here?"

"Just a few days ago. I heard an immortal with a black hair was here. I think his name was Seigheart.." She informed.

"Oh! That's Elesis' Grandpa!" She screamed.

Mari's eyes widened. "That short-tempered red haired girl?"

"Yes!.. Why do you want to meet him?" Arme asked.

" He's an immortal. Must research and experiment." She said.

"Oh.. I think you'll like him.. in other ways.." She teased.

"Oh shut up Arme!" She said, blushing.

Mari doesn't care about her lovelife. She cares about technology,science and experiments. Arme thought that Seigheart can be the one who can make the intelligent girl's perfect.

Arme led her to the room of Elesis. Wait? Elesis? . It's because all the guest room is occupied so he decided to spend his stay in Serdin in Elesis' room. Arme knocked at the door and it becomed open. Arme poked her head inside, Elesis and Ronan were the ones who were in the room. They were working on a large paper. It looks like a map,but it is really a battle plan.. or something like that..

"Hey! What are you doing?" Arme said, disturbing the two.

"Never mind that. Mari! What are you doing here at serdin?" Ronan was surprised.

" You're flirting with that girl, huh? But that isn't shocking for me because in truth, you are really flirty.." Mari gave off a devilish laugh.

This made Elesis embarrassed. "Shut up mari, I don't like that guy either."

This made Ronan's heart break.

(The reason behind his heart-break)

_I loved her since we were just young.. but.. I don't have the courage to tell it to her.. I know she's not feeling the way I liked her.. She always beat me up.. but I liked that.. She's very beautiful.. her ruby eyes matched her fiery red hair... I wished she loved me too..._

(Elesis' hidden feeling)

_That's true.. I'm not like a girlish-type of girl that always cared about myself.. but I also care... I also care.. I care about my friends.. I care about ... Ronan... Damn... Why him? There were many person living in Earth.. but I'm stucked with him.. Maybe because of his personality... his smiles.. his gentle face... but.. I'm accepting the fact that He doesn't love me.. He always flirt with those b*tchy girls.. He always end up being beated up by me._

"D-don't be like that Elesis" Ronan said, almost crying.

"Aw come on! Elesis! You are hurting him!" Arme cried.

She pulled Mari out of the scene. The 2 went away the bedroom. They searched for the immortal. They found him sleeping on a tree peacefully . Mari waked her up.

"Err.. Um.. Good morning?" He said, standing up. "Seigheart, this is mari. She wants to perform an experiment on you." Arme introduced.

"Hmm.. follow me then.." (A/N: I just found it on the map Temple of Origins)

The two went off and Arme was left alone..

"I think it's better that Lass is with me. So this is the feeling of being alone." Arme realized.

She went back to the castle again and searched every room to find someone to talk to. She headed to Amy's room. When she was about to open it without knocking, she heard voices.

"Amy, will you be my girlfriend?" A familiar voiced asked. Arme was indeed shocked, she leaned her ears closer to hear the voices clearly.

(inside the room)

"Of Course! Oh... How nice of you to bring these for your offer.. I love you Jinny!~" Amy shouted.

"Thank you Amy! You made my day,life,world perfect!" Jin said before kissing her on the lips.

(Outside the room)

_Oh gawd.. Did Amy had a boyfriend?!.. Good for her!_ Arme said silently.

*After kissing*

The new couple said I love you's to each other. They shared sweet thoughts.. Arme was blushing outside.

Then she heard this words...

"Will Lass say to Arme that she will be his qu –"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Arme shouted, Lass tickled her from the back.

"Lasss! STOP IT!" Arme burst out, still laughing.

Amy and Jin heard the commotion and went outside.

"What happened?" Jin asked. Amy pulled her back to the room.

"H-hey? We should know what's happening there.." Jin said, trying to get off his girlfriend's very srong grip.

"Silly, Haven't you see what's happening? The princess and prince are having fun..Let them be! I don't want us to ruin that precious moment." Amy let go of his hand.

"Alright. Let them mind their own business... now back to ours.." Jin put his arms around Amy's waist.

* * *

(Back at the Arme x Lass)

"Seriously, stop it Lass! My chest is hurting from laughing." Arme said. Lass stopped his actions and help Arme to get up.

"Well, Do you miss me? I assure that's a yes.." He smirked and winked.

"N-no I don't!" She lied.

"Tell me that looking straight in the eyes." Lass commanded.

Arme looked refused to look at his eyes because she knew she can't lie when it comes to the eye contact.

"You missed me" He chuckled.

"Oh just shut up... Okay... I missed you because I don't have someone to talk to." Arme pouted.

"If you say so.." Lass placed on her on his back, giving her a piggy back ride. They escaped through the nearby window.

"Where are you taking me?" Arme asked. She looked at him.

He just smiled. Arme pouted.

"You'll see when we get there." He finally said.

They entered a forest. The breeze was so relaxing that Arme wants to sleep in his hands.

Lass jumped on a tree, carrying her. Arme opened her eyes, she found her head leaning on Lass' chest. He was looking at somewhere in the open.

Arme sit up and became shocked at the beautiful scenery. They were on top of a huge tree that was standing in the middle of an open field.

There were different flowers planted in columns.

_Roses.. Daisies.. Dandelion.. Sunflowers.. And oh! Lavender.. and Lilac.._

Arme looked at the silver haired boy. He was glancing on the Lavenders and Lilacs.. She smiled at him but he didn't noticed this.

"Where are you looking at? Pretty boy?" She said, smirking.

"Pretty boy?" He laughed at the statement.

Arme felt the fresh air. She thought of only one thing.. **SLEEP**..

She holds both of his hand and wrapped it around her neck.

"This is want you want, right?"

He was about to answer her when Arme yawned and cuddled closer to him.

He combed her short hair..

_I love you, Arme.._

Kawaii: See? I put Mari and Seigheart on this story.. but not just them.. I'm gonna put the demons on the next chapters too. Lass finally said I love you! And the others are now having a relationship... Elesis and Ronan confessed about their feelings.. and becomed a couple, ok?

And what Jin is about to say? Try to guess.. I don't want to be a spoiler.

Dio: She'll be mar-

Kawaii: You're giving clues!

Dio: What's wrong with you? I'm a spoiler!

Kawaii: No don't say it!

Dio: She is gonna be the que-

Kawaii: Ley! (Ley is the name of the female demon here in our country)

Ley: *appears on Kawaii's side.* Yes? Did he do something again?

Kawaii: Yes!

Ley:*turns to dio, who is frightened* You always do things that will satisfy me do you? *preparing to do something to him* *grins evily*

Dio: Please! Don't ! I swear not to do something bad again!

Ley: Good boy, now, let's go. We should be ready for tonight's party.

Dio: Okay, bye Kawaii! *holds ley's hand and the two teleported to somewhere*

Luxus: (Rufus,Lupus or Whatever name he obtained. But he is Luxus here in GCPH) Can I say your line?

Kawaii: Luxus! *nosebleeds* of course! Go ahead! (F. Y. I. : I'm a Luxus user! Fangirl!)

Luxus: Please review for the sake of my half brother and his girlfriend.. and for this cute girl!

Kawaii:*faints* cute...

Luxus: Are you alright?

Kawaii:Yeah..

Luxus:They sent me here to invite you to their party again.

Kawaii: Sure!

Both: Again, please review!


	6. Preparing for the celebration

(The Grand Chase Party)

Kawaii:Finally!

Elesis: Hey! Kawaii! Do you want to join our eating contest later?

Kawaii:(eyes sparkling) Sure!

Seigheart: Great!

Kawaii: Who's gonna be the contestants?

Elesis: Me, you, Gramps, Jin, Ryan, Dio and Ley.

Kawaii:*turns her attention to the two demons* Are you sure?

Ley: Yes. We want to have some fun too.. not only you guys.

Kawaii: Where's Amy and Arme?

Lass: They are on the kitchen, probably making desserts.

Lire:Oh! I must help too! *runs in the kitchen*

Kawaii: Oh I forgot! Please say the disclaimer for me..

Disclaimer(All except Amy,Lire,Arme):_**The Author don't own Grand Chase. It's rights belong to it's respective owner!**_

Kawaii: Thanks guys! *salutes*

Ronan: No problem!

Seigheart: Cut the crap! Let's get the contest begin. I'm eager to see my grand daughter lose and say sorry to me *grin*

Elesis: Shut up! Old man!

Luxus: Enjoy the story...

Kawaii: Sorry if there are typos and misspelled words..

Chapter 6- Preparing for the celebration also with realization

Arme waked up from her sleep. She was sleeping on top of Lass. Her head was rested on his chest. The silver haired boy was still awake. He was staring at her.

"Hi." He said.

Arme sat up. "Sorry for sleeping on top of you.." Lass looked at her.

"Hmm? Oh that? That's nothing. No need to apologize." He smiled.

"I think I slept for 1 hour? Am I right?" She looked away, swaying her feet like a child.

"Wrong. You slept for 1 hour and a half." He looked at the direction where Arme was looking.

She looked at him. "I think we should head back to the castle again. Lire and Amy will be worried if I'm not in there right now."

Lass nodded in agreement. He carried me again and we jumped from the tree. He put me down and we started to walk.

While on our way, we heard some voices ahead. Lass grabbed my arm and put me on his back.

"Lass?" Arme asked. He covered the princess' mouth. The voices faded. Lass continued to walk, but this time, catiously and seriously.

"Hey Lass!" A shout was heard from our back.

Lass turned around. He sighed and put me down.

Lass sighed. "What are you doing here? Following us?"

A male and female demon was standing in front of us. Arme looked at them curiously.

"Excuse me, madame, sire, Forgive me but.. did i know you?" Arme asked, taking a step forward.

"No. But we know you. Your friend there will explain the rest." The female demon, namely Ley, pointed a finger on Lass.

Arme looked at him. He faced her and explained. " They were my friends back in Kanavan. Old friends. They were the first one before you and my friends now."

Arme faced the two demon again. "I'm Arme. May I know your names?" The two exchanged glances.

"I'm Dio, this one over here is Ley. We came from the underworld" The male demon, namely dio, introduced.

"Want to join us to the castle? I want to invite you as my guest. I've made new friends.. You can also stay there as long as you want,," Arme invited.

Lass looked at her, azure eyes widened.

"Sure!" The two answered.

Lass whisped softly on Arme's ear. "Are you sure to your decision?"

Arme nodded and smiled cutely at him.

Lass said nothing and turned to the pair, _They are holding hands.. Hmm... what could be the meaning of this?..._ Lass smirked at the thought.

"Follow us"

Lass carried Arme again on his back. "You know Lass? You can put me down. I can walk.." Arme suggested.

Lass chuckled. "Then do you know that you can't compete with our running skills" Arme pouted.

"But we're not running" She said. Lass smirked. He signalled the two to run faster.

"We are now..."

They continued to run at their fastest pace. They stopped when they stepped in front of the Serdin Castle's Entrance. Lass put Arme down. Arme noticed that Ley wasn't touching the ground. "Wow! That's cool! Your feet isn't touching the ground!" Arme bend down and looked at the summoner's feet, she was really amazed. Ley was looking at her curiously. "Thanks for the compliment.. i guess?" She said in a curious tone.

"Stop that looking at that Arme.. Let's just show them to the castle and to the others" Lass said as he pulled her up like a child.

"Okay~ Follow me please... this way.." Arme giggled as she opened the door.

They explored the castle and the other chasers met the two demon.

After the tour, Arme lead them to their room. They will be staying with each other even there is a few vacant room left.

Arme spent the rest of her time with Lass.. They ate together in lunch and dinner.. This times, Arme is starting to develop her feelings through Lass.

Lass slept on his room, leaving Arme sleeping alone. Something was bothering Arme that very night..

_Am I staring to love him... Does my suspicions became true?.. that I love him... Oh gods! I think I am! My heart... it races too fast when I'm with him.. Please tell me.. I felt secured when I'm with him... his handsome smiles and flirty words... makes me red... Oh please.. give me a sign.. Wait! I will be celebrating my birthday in the next next day... If he will give something that I liked and I appreciate and will make me cry... He loves me.. and he will be the one that I'm gonna love will all my life.. _

Arme erased the thought. She easily went to sleep.

The next day came.. the day to prepare for the ball. A ball that will celebrate her birthday. She went downstairs to eat breakfast. The time she saw her friends, she approached them. "Good morning hime.." Lass said while getting nearer to her.. "Good morning too.." She replied and smiled at him. She looked at the others. They were smiling.. weird smiles.. "What's with the smiles?" Arme put her both hands on her waist. Elesis giggled.. What? Her? Giggling? .. " You two both look cute and match each other" Amy answered her, hiding behind Jin. "Is that so?" Lass said, grabbing her hand. "H-Hey!" Arme pouted. "Aww... They are really perfect.." Lire grab hold of Ryan's arm.

Arme ignored what they said and looked on her surroundings._ It seems like they started to decorate the place.._

She kept her attention to the decorations on the wall. She didn't know that she was dragged along by her prince on the dining room.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lass who was waving his right hand in front of her.

"Huh?" Arme looked at Lass. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"You were staring at space.."

"Oh.. sorry about that.. I have some thoughts in my mind.. don't mind that"

"About what?"

She stuck her tongue out, like a child.

"Oh... I know you wouldn't tell me because it's about me right?" A smirked crawled on his face.

"Wh-What?! You're wrong! It was about the decorations!" She shouted.

He,too, stuck his tongue out. " I don't believe you." He said.

Arme groaned and started to eat.

"Hey, I think you should teach the other girls to be proper ladies.." He said, broking the silence.

"Huh?"

"I mean.. teach them proper ways to greet,eat and socialize with other people.. I think.. especially that Elesis when it comes to food." He chuckled slightly.

"Okay.. I'll just teach them.. but what for?"

"It's your birthday tomorrow right?"

"H-how... did you know that my birthday wiil be celebrated tomorrow?"

"I know all shortcake."

"Don't call me Shortcake!"

He just stuck his tongue out and leaned closer that made Arme turn red.

"Just look at you.. you're red again" He said while brushing his hand on her cheeks.

"Don't get closer to me!" But he didn't. Instead, he leaned closer to her that his nose made contact with hers.

Pair of Amethyst looked up to Azure orbs.

Arme almost shout when their lips made contact but that is not a KISS!

He laughed at her reaction. He stood up and went to the door.

"I will be going now, princess. I'm going to teach those guys to be the gentleman to your friends" He raised his left hand while the other one was in his pocket.

Arme stayed silent. Her mind appeared to reality again. She stood up and went to the ladies.

"Hey guys!" She ran towards the women that are resting on a bench. They seemed tired.

"Hey Arme! We finished the decorations ! All are prepared for the celebration tomorrow!" Amy shouted. She moved on her side so Arme could sit on the space provided. "Are you sure? **ALL?**" Arme grinned deviously. "Yeah. Your clothes too.. even ours". Lire answered, not sure of what the princess is pointing out to. "What about your _PERSONALITY_ when it comes to occasions like this?" Arme stood up. They all looked down. "About that..." Elesis said. "I'm not prepared."

"Ha! I know that! So.. do you want lessons from your sensei(teacher)?" Arme proudly said.

"I think we all will agree to your suggestion." Amy said, looking up. Her eyes were filled with hope.

Arme nodded. All of them run to her and squeezed her tightly.

"Arme! You're my HERO!" They all shouted.

"G...guys... I... need... to... BREATHE!"

They all let go of her. "Phew. Okay. Let us start the lesson!" Arme shouted.

Meanwhile on Lass' side.

"Guys! Move your lazy asses up!"

All of them yawned and sat up lazily. Except Siegheart, who was still sleeping.

"Wha? Lass?" Jin said as he stood up, holding a pillow.

"I'm gonna teach you the way of how to be a proper gentle men. I will teach you the basics that i used to learn when I was still at the age of fifteen." Lass said.

"I hope I am exempted to this, am I Lass?" Ronan said, rubbing his eyes.

"Hmm.. sure.. In fact, you are really a gentle man.." Ronan smiled at his words.

"You, Being a gentleman? Are you kidding kid?" Siegheart just waked up from his **Beauty sleep.** (A/N : What am I thinking? Hahaha XD)

"You woke up, old man." Ryan said, whose bed is near the raven haired man.

"Ryan, Do I need to remind you, _Better tease the drunk ones, just not the ones who was newly awake._" Jin spoked, shooking his head and waving his pointing finger to the xenocider.(A/N: I think I have a wrong translation. But hey! I translated it. All those that now this passage, you should understand this. _Mas mabuti pang asarin/lokohin ang lasing, huwag lang ang bagong gising._ Haha.. Use of Local color. I'm just new to literature so please forgive me for my wrong grammars or other crazy stuffs. I'm just 13 years old for your information :P.. Well, this'll be the last Author's note for this chapter.)

"I know that Jin. I'm just having fun." Jin hit his fist to Ryan's head jokingly. They laughed at the funny scene.

"Okay kids, enough with your crazy hobbies. I wanna see this guy teach you of being a gentleman." Siegheart said, putting one of his hand to the shoulder of the annoyed prince.

"Yeah, right.. have your fun Siegheart, but as for me, I will have a hard time for this lads." Lass sighed.

"Don't worry Lass! We'll cooperate.!" The boys all shouted. This gave Lass a relieved sigh by seeing his friends, the ones who he became so loyal, the ones who'll protect, the ones that cared, They are your helping hand.

"Well, Shall we begin?" He started.

Three to four hours had past. Even Lunch had passed. The lessons are now finished. Lass and Arme crossed paths in their way to somewhere.

"So.. what's the result of your teaching?" Arme asked, feeling a bit shy.

"Well, it turns out good.. they know how to act like proper gentle man. Your friends will like it. Seriously. But in some times, We quarrelled. How about yours? Did it turn out well too?" He asked, getting closer to her.

"Like yours, It turned out good too. And we quarrelled too. But we easily forgot those things and I continued to discuss."

Their discussion was fairly interrupted by Elesis and Ronan who was standing right infront of them.

"Sire, milady. Shall we interrupt your discussion. I want to excuse the princess for some reasons." Ronan spoked, bowing down and showing respect.

"Ronan. I told you not to bow down. But you can take this shortcake along with you." Lass teased, looking at the violet haired princess with a smirk curved in his lips.

"Why did you call me shortcake?!" Arme demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Just go with them." Lass said, turning away.

"Lass! Go to the others at the training grounds and tell to them that you should all wait for me and not start until I get there." Ronan ordered as he and Elesis are taking Arme away.

He nodded and went on his way to the training field.

"Okay Arme.. Now, it's our time to get you a nice dress to wear.." Lire said, a grin was plastered on her face. "I forgot.. I don't have a dress yet.. Umm.. Is my preants coming?"Arme asked.

"I'm sorry Arme but they are not. But you'll surely like their present." Elesis informed.

"Ho can they do this to me.. in my _eighteenth _birthday.." Arme frowned.

"Oh cheer up Arme! Lass is there in your birthday, you know~!" Amy cheered her.

"Shut your mouth Amy!" Arme stood up. "Let's just change the topic.. I understand the meeting of Serdin and Kanavan is really important so I forgive them already.. maybe there is a reason behind that.."

"I just told you, it's because of Lass!"

"SHUT UP!"

"What's the reason for me being here?" Lass aked them.

"Just wait. We are expecting for someone.." Ronan said, tapping his foot, being impatient.

"Sorry we're late!" Elesis ran towards the, dragging a poor mari behind.

"Thank goodness you two are here!" Ryan bursted out.

Elesis was shocked by the scene behind Jin. His grandfather, Siegheart was talking to the two demons (A/N: Kekeke.. I wouldn't forget you Dio and Ley.. Oh gawd.. Okay folks.. sorry I lied.. I am not true to my words.. but I know this will be the LAST Author's note. *bows*) that is Ley/May and Dio.

"Hey! Gramps! Who's that?" Elesis approached them. "This is Dio and Ley. They came from the underworld so don't mess up with them ha.. Elesis." Siegheart warned.

"I'm Elesis Siegheart. The grand daughter of this _baka _.." She and the demons laughed deviously. (F. Y. I. – Idiot is 'baka' in Japanese. But if you translate this into my language, it will be 'cow' or 'maybe'.. I'm very proud of this not being an Author's note but an information! (^ . ^) .. Another fact. When teacher says baka in her/his students.. and with those students being anime lovers.. the students will surely laugh or say, "Ma'am that's a bad word!" or in my language, " Hala Ma'am! Masama po yan.." haha.. relate? .. okay.. enough with this gooish things.. )

"Can someone tell me the meaning of that word?" Sigheart roared to the sky.

The laughter continued and this time, more louder.

Siegheart groaned. He noticed that he is the one being laughed about.

"Okay, back to business.. now.. let's start the lessons for you, dear Lass.." Jin said.

"Why me?" Lass said. Fear building up inside him.

"I'm gonna say to you the likes and dislikes of Arme.. and we'll gonna practise it.. and I know you want to know it.."

Hours passed like days.. The prince and princess looked relieved when the sun was replaced by the moon and stars. After finishing dinner, the two went to their bedrooms. Arme changed her clothes to her night gown. When she pulled up the covers, she felt a hand on her waist. She wasn't surprised about what happened. She knew it was Lass.

"Not surprise, eh?" The voice said. She turned around and met his cerulean orbs. "Nope." She said in a childish manner.

_And I will not be surprised if you kiss me.._

Her thoughts were true. He kissed her. This time, Lass was the one who's being shocked. She returned his kiss. Lass pulled her away, a smirk on his lips.

"Why kiss me back?" He asked.

"Because I know you want me to kiss you back.. and I know too that you want me to love you back." She said, leaning closer so that their foreheads will make contact.

Lass looked away. His cheeks were flushed. Moments later, he turned back to arme, cheeks still red.

"Arme, are you sick?" He touched her forehead with the back of his palm.

"Of course not! I'm just telling my suspicions.." She giggled, cheeks red in color too.

"H-how can you say t-that I loved you.." He said shakily.

"Look at you.. you're so cute! Umm.. that is because i just know.. thanks for your clues."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yeah."

She neared her face to Lass. Lass blinked.. once.. twice .. thrice.. "And I'm happy to tell you that I love you Lass.. You made me fall in love with you that easily." She confessed. Before she could say anything more, Lass kissed her passionately. Showing her how much he loved her. They need to breathe too you know.. so, they separated. They looked at each other, both with passion and love in their eyes.

"Arme..." He mumbled.

"That... was awesome." She commented.

"Well... Thanks.. and I really want you to know that... I love you.. Arme.." He confessed. "I love you more than my life."

"Let's just say you loved me since we haven't talk.. am I right?" She said, looking up and placing a finger down her chin.

"Huh? How did you know that?" He inquired.

"I had a somewhat like a dream.. but I'm like seeing you when we were kids and a somewhat narrator is talking and I noticed that it was you talking. I could hear every word your mind said... and it's like this... I'll tell you what I've heard.

_Lass PoV_

_That girl caught my eye. There is something in her that made my heart pound faster. I have a weird feeling through this girl... Wait! Why is she coming to me? Did she noticed me?_

"_Hi! I'm Arme~Princess of Serdin!Wanna Play with me?"_

_"No thanks,Leave me alone!"_

_"Hey! Dont be rude! That is not a proper way to treat girls!"_

_"Oh Yeah? Who Cares?" _

_"Hmp. Albino guy."_

_"Who you calling albino...midget?"_

_"You."_

_"Stop teasing me, shorty."_

_"One Question: Who cares If I tease you?"_

_"Just leave me alone!"_

_"Dont wanna.." _

_We teased each other all night and I am starting to like her. In the End.. We started to play. We played a lot of games. There were many more running in her mind but they have to go home now._

_"Ohh.. We have to go now... Wait.. You haven't told me your name.. "_

"_Oh.. my name is Lass Isolet. The prince of Kanavan."_

_"Lass! It is a name of a -"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"His Name Was Lass!" She shouted and the other royalties tried to hid their laughing faces. This made me embarass. _

_"I'll just see you when we grow up Arme!" I said,Frowning lips turned to a smirk._

_She waved goodbye to me and went away. _

_I wish to see her again.. her angelic face.. her soft giggles.. her annoying attitude.._

_Days passed by and all I think about is her._

_Arme... Arme... Arme... oh how divine!_

_I love you Arme.. I'll do anything just to make you mine.._

_5 years have passed but I don't stop thinking of her.. Is she feeling the same way I have? I just wish.._

_3 years passed and my hope filled up as I heard of my Father's news! Oh I'm very blessed!_

_I was to stay in Serdin, where she was currently in. Her parents and my parents will stay in Kanavan and plan about the _._

_This is my one and only chance._

_For her to be mine.. for her to know .. that I love her.. more than my life.._

_Arme..._

_ End Of Lass' Pov_

And the memory-dream end. I wake up and began realizing what happened.. In a moment, I therefore conclude that.. I love you"

Lass smirked at what Arme had told."So.. that's how you know the truth."

Arme shook her head."Nope."

"Eh?.. how?" Lass asked as he cuddled closer to Arme.

Arme giggled at the actions. "I noticed it through your actions.."

"Am I that obvious?" Lass and Arme laughed, but Lass stopped when Arme yawned.

"Ohh.. how cute of you when you yawn." Lass complimented.

Arme purred. "Aww... now cute raised to the tenth power.."

"You and your words." Arme said as she placed her head on Lass' chest.

"Good night, dearest. I love you.." was the last words Arme bid before she slowly closed her eyes. "Good night,too.. my love."

The two slept peacefully. Their hearts full of love and determintation, desire and success.

Kawaii: Okay minna.. Firstly announcements and reminders and excuses and questions and acknowledgements

#1- I'm **SORRY**. Blame my tests, assignments,projects and all of those damn school works.

#2- I'm working on another story so sorry if I don't update this story weekly. And it is not on beause it is in wattpad.

#3- If there are any typos or wrong word or term.. just understand it, alright?

#4- I'm gonna remind you that I'm just 13 years old.

#5- Another story is on my mind..._**'Grand Chase Romance: The Musical.**_

#6-You can ask questions.

#7- Don't under estimate Filipino people like me.. You author somewhere..

#8- Anti-Pork barrel!

#9- Pray for wars in the different parts of the world to stop. (namely Syria and Zambales [Phillipines]

#10- This is a question.. Will hetalia finally release 'Philippines'

#11- I'm not a muslim. I'm a born-again Christian.

#12- Do you want some OCs?

#13- If you want (reffering to the question in # 12).. I'm currently accepting THREE. Just tell me what name and what will you do.. Reminder: Don't pair yourself to the character!

#14- Thank you for reading this story! I love you minna!

#15- Uhh... I think that's all.. Why the hell did it stop to # 15? 0.o

Elesis: Hey..are you done?

Kawaii: Okay. What are you doing here?

Elesis: You know the reason.

Kawaii: *yawn* *sigh*

Author handed the cake to Elesis and she wiftly reached eat.

Elesis: Thank you third placer..

Kawaii: Hmp. Even though I'm the third, don't boast like you're the first!

Elesis: I am the first! But I'm sure Siegheart cheated so he got the first place.

Kawaii: Can you please respect you're grandfather?

Sieheart: He's right!

Kawaii: He?!

Siegheart: Oh.. I forgot to put an 'r'..

Kawaii: Then that makes the sentence.. Her's right!.. It doesn't make sense.. now,, I feel guilty when I said that Mari can't use you for her experiments.

Siegheart: Please! Don't!

Elesis: Hahaha!

Siegheart : Grr... Let's change topic.. No one can defeat me!

Kawaii: You just said that for the 69th time in this day!

Siegheart: But someone can be greater than me..

Elesis: Ow? Who?

Siegheart: Of course.. my lovely and fierce grand daughter.. none other than you Elesis..

Elesis: Aww... That made so touched. Thanks gramps. *hugged siegheart*

Siegheart: You know me, Elesis. Now, let go of me because I'm going to suffocate and that Ronan over there might get jelous..

Elesis:*lets go of sieg.* Hihihi..

Everyone including author and knight master: Thank you for still reading this story! Read and Review guys OwO .

Questions. .. . . . ... .. .. .

_Why do you make bloopers instead of Author's Note?_

** Bloopers is much funny than A/N. Entertainment!**

_What is your name in GC? What Country or Server are you in?_

**My name in GCPH is zshannah11. Okay. Don't try to PvP with me 'cause I don't like Pvp's. I only do that to my couple. Then they lose. **

_Gender?_

**Isn't it obvious? I'm a she!**

_Do you play Elsword?_

**Sadly, no. But I know them all.**

_Where do Grand Chase originate?_

**It is owned by KoG. Korean online gaming system. It came from South Korea. It is introduced to other countries by Ntreev, Levelup! Games and others.**

_Can I get a spoiler?_

**No.**

Arigatou gozimasu! Aishteru minna!


	7. Chapter 7- Arme's Celebration Part I

Kawaii: Thank you minna for your reviews! I appreciate it. Okay, I have one OC now! Sorry if there are so many missing words and letters in the past chapters... I apologize.. I don't have time to edit. By the way, If It confuses you, some POV's in the past chapter is in Arme's PoV.

Amy: Hey~ Wanna go home now?

Kawaii: Yeah. I feel so tired.

Amy: Great! Can I come with you?

Kawaii: Uhh.. sure.. Where's Jin?

Amy: I don't want to go with him. He's terribly drunk!

Kawaii: Ows? All of the boys?

Amy: Yeah, even those demons and Lire and Elesis!

Kawaii: Until now?

Amy: No. Jin,Seigheart and the demons were left.

Kawaii:I'm so sorry for Arme and you. Your boyfriends are drunk. Tsk tsk tsk.

Amy:It's ok for me.I don't know for Arme. He drags her to his room and locked it.

Kawaii: And you don't stop him?! He can rape her!

Amy: Oh god!

*runs to the room*

Kawaii: Lass! Open this room at once!

Lass: No!

Arme: Help me!

Amy:Dont worry Arme!

Kawaii: Amy! Stop!

Amy: Why? We have to save her!

Kawaii: Shut up and listen!

(moans..)

_Faster!_

_Harder!_

_Please continue!_

_Aaah!_

Amy: What's happening? All of them are...

Kawaii: What happened to the Grand Chase?!

Amy:(Being dragged by Jin) Waahh! Help me Kawaii!

Kawaii:(staring at space)_Oh my god.. They are all doing that matured thing?!_ *didn't noticed Amy*

(A/N: I have a dirty mind! Erase the thought.. Erase the thought.. Erase the THOUGHT! But I hoped you enjoyed this part of the blooper.. .)

* * *

Disclaimer: _**The Author **__**owns**__** Grand Chase. Oh, scratch that. I don't Own Grand Chase. It will be someday!... I hope.. But hey! I own this story! I don't have any right on claiming the OC's...**_

* * *

Chapter 7- Arme's Celebration Part 1

^~^ Arme's PoV ^~^

I wake up, feeling happy. One thing or name on my mind-Lass.

"Morning,darling." I heard him say.

"Morning, sweetie." I replied.

He gave me a good morning kiss and helped me to go off the bed. "So? I guess I shall I'll say it now... Happy Birthday, honey~" He greeted, a big smile was seen on his face. "Oh.. thank you, Lassie!"

"Wanna eat breakfast now?" He asked, and I replied by giving him a nod. He scooped me up. "Hey! I can walk you know?" I teased. He gave off a chuckle and started to move his foot and take a step. But stopped. "Ehh? What's the problem?" He smiled at me. "I forgot to tell you, I love you."

"I love you too~"

He smiled at me and went on walking. On our way to the dining room, I heard a commotion. I told Lass to got there and he did. I saw Elesis.. But... She's... She's wearing a gown!

"Wahh?! You're so kawaii Elesis-chan~!" I shouted, still on Lass' hold.

"A-a-a-a-arme... Why are you here?!" Elesis said, feeling embarrassed.

"I heard noises.. Then I found you!" I informed her.

Lass put me down and I went to Elesis.

"Oi! Elesis! Come here! I have a surpise for you!" Lire said, also with a gown. On her side was Ryan, in his tuxedo.(A/N: Tux. In olden times? Wahahaha!)

Elesis went to them. Elesis then yelled.. "Lire! Ryan! You two are dead!" She chased the elves that easily escaped her. I saw Ronan and Siegheart emerged from the room. Her special boys saw her wearing a dress. So this cause her to be embarrassed._I never thought Lire and Ryan can do such pranks.._

I just laughed at what happened. Lass laughed with me. We heard Siegheart said, "You're so beautiful my dear grand daughter!"

Okay, so after all the laughing, Lass and I continued to walk in the dining room.

* * *

"Armee~~! I have your clothes!" Amy came running towards me. It was about 2:00 in the afternoon. Guests are starting to arrive."Come on! Let's try this on you!"

I wear the violet-colored dress, a perfect match for my hair, that is designed by blue and fuchsia linings with a big bow in the back.

I came out of the dressing area, Amy looked stunned. "W-what's wrong?" I said.

Amy's mouth curved into a big grin. "Oh~~! You are more than a princess Arme, more than a princess! You're a god-in-disguise or I may say.. an Angel!" She complimented. "I wonder what the others will say! Especially Prince Lass!" She shouted, And the others came walking in. Including Lass. Maybe that's like a signal or something for them to come in.

They all looked like Amy, saying the same compliment. They are wearing their attires too. Lass... Lass.. He's staring at me..

All of them were shocked when Lass quickly took hold of my hand and kissed it. Another kiss on the lips. That made them all shocked. We broke apart and looked at them. "What? Did I do something stupid?" He said, pulling me closer. "You just kissed Arme!" Amy said.

"And so what?" He said.

None of them dared to speak.

"Okay... Why the silence?" I asked, breaking their silence.

"I am happy for you 2! Congratulations! The prophecy will be done!" Lire said excitedly, looking at the others.

"Mind if I ask? What prophecy are you talking about?" I asked. What's the meaning of that?

"Well... It's not really a prophecy.. It's a codename for..." Ronan didn't finished his sentence. I noted that he is winking at Lass.

"For?"

"Oh nothing!" They said.

They discussed something that I don't care when..

"Excuse me.. Princess Arme.. May I ask you? Where is the bathroom here?" I found a little girl with a pair of golden eyes and a brown hair tugging my dress.

"Oh.. hi little fellow... Ummm.. the bathroom is in that way, but it won't mind me if you want me to come with you." I smiled at her.

"Oh.. You'll do it? Sure! Princess Arme!" She shouted.

I took her hand and lead her to the bathroom.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Oh.. It's Shanaia, milady." She introduced.

"Well, Shanaia, where do you live?"

"Oh.. I'm the youngest daughter of the king and queen of Bernia."

"Then you're a princess too?"

Shanaia nodded.

We continued to chat til we reached the CR.

I let her pee inside.

When she's finished, She said goodbye and went to the main hall where the ball is about to start.

I called out my friends and they,too, called me back.

"Arme! Thank goodness we found you! The ceremony is about to start." Lire screamed.

"Ehehe.. sorry." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Everyone didn't noticed that you're gone! Even Lass.." Ryan stood beside the blonde nova.

"Oh.. I get it! She wasn't seen because she's _short!_" Elesis teased.

I stare a cold glare at her saying 'Shut up Elesis Or you're gonna go to hell!'

Elesis just laughed at me. "I don't know you're short-tempered too.."

I groaned. The 2 elves sighed. We went to the hall as soon as Elesis started to stop laughing and become serious.

"Milady, Please give these people your welcome address." The speaker, Loheart, told me.

I gently grabbed the phone from his hand and said 'thank you' to him. I faced the audience. A smile crept on my face as I saw the silver haired lad and my friends waving at me. I became confident.

" Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen... Welcome to Serdin's palace! This is my first time to speak . But these will serve as a practice for me. I hope you enjoy my party! Thank you for coming here! I hope you all enjoy staying at Serdin! Food and Appetizers will be served at a minute.. Ask those butlers if you want directions!"

Everyone applauded. Isighed in relief. To my surprise.. someone grabbed the mike.(A/N: Wahahaha! Mike? On The Grand Chase times?)

"And this will be a very special night for this girl!" The voice said.

Lass..

"Huh?" I asked.

"You'll see. It's too early for me to do that!" He responded, patting my head gently.

I went silent. Different questions ran to my mind. He noticed it and snapped me out of my curiousness.

Lass gave the mike to Loheart which is grinning that seemed to know what will happen. The Black haired butler continued to speak. "Alright, my lords.. Let the celebration begin!"

Like he said, it began. People started to approach me and ask foreign questions like "When will you get married?" & "Are you pregnant? Is it a boy or a girl?" Gawwdd! Out of this world! When will **I **get married? The fudge! For the second question... How can they think of that?

Anyways, I managed to escape them and went through the garden where there is peace.

"Ate Arme!" Someone called . "Oh. Hi.. What are you doing here?You should be enjoying the party right now." I carried the lil' brown haired girl. She giggled and said "Weee~~"

I just laughed at her action. Then someone took her away from me. Of course we all know the culprit. Lass.

"May I help you with the weight,milady? You're too small to carry her." He teased. Why not tease him back? Now's the chance..

"Give her back... Sire?" A smile.

"You really know how to satisfy me... Do you?... Arme?"

Since he stopped teasing me, then no teasing will come out of my mouth.

"Of course. I know you Lass."

I heard little Shanaia giggle.. "Oh.. I'm sorry Shanaia..You're stuck with mister oh-so-gentle" A tease.

"He's not Mr. What you called him.. I know him.. He's Kuya Lass!" She responded. (A/N: Ate-[Original term: Sister] Older person that is a female. Kuya-[Original term:Brother] Older person that is a male.)

I'm stunned..with a little bit of curiosity. I'm silenced. "You know him?"

She nodded. Lass whispered some words to her. Seems like a plan. After saying those words, she gave 2 thumbs up and ran to a certain place.. and now...Now, I'm being dragged by Lass to an unknown place.

Why did I say Unknown? Oh, I forgot to say that he is covering my eyes.. So.. here I am.. Just go with the flow..

He stopped and put away his hand that blocked my view.

We're on the Garden again.. The place where he bought me days ago..

I spotted Shanaia picking up Lavenders and Lilacs and tied them together, Lass joined her and the two continued working on those flowers..

The time they're done, they hid their work behind them. "Hey! No fair! I wanna take a look on your work!" I shouted and tried peeking behind his back but failed,of course.

"No no no.."Shanaia squeaked.

"Why?" I turned to her. She was grinning mischievously.

"Kiss Kuya Lass first!" She ordered. Then I turned my gaze to Lass.

"Do as she say or I will not show this to you." He said, putting a finger on my lips.

"What?! It's so unfair!" I protested.

"Awww... Just do that for me Ate Arme!" Shanaia faked a cry that I easily have fallen to her trap.

"But... Okay... If that can make you stop crying.." I sighed. I turned to Lass and pulled him closer, but before my lips came contact with his, I neared my mouth near his right ear first.

"You are soooooo dead!" I whispered.

He just smirked to me and whispered,"I know you'll like what we've done."

Then he kissed me, Shanaia giggled and turned red.

We broke up a moment later. I looked at the red-faced brown-haired little woman. "That is so cuuuuute!" She commented.

"Well, you saw what you wanna saw.. Now let me see your work."

Lass gave me a heart shape necklace made of flowers and again whispered, " Ya' like it? We've done this for you.. I love you darling."

I whispered back."Thank you Lass. I appreciate this gift. You really lighten up my day as always. I love you too dearest." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Let's go back, Onee-chan, Nii-san." Shanahia held both of our free hands as we looked at her. A thank you look.

* * *

(Morning Came)

Kawaii: Okay guys, This Chapter is really long but I cut it in three parts. Sorry for not updating for almost a week. My mom got my laptop and said that I'm grounded. No computers, cellphones and even music!

Arme: Good morning Kawaii..

Lass: Yeah.. Good morning..

Kawaii: Arme! What happened to you last night? Did something happened? Just tell me so I can kick the ass of the culprit!

Arme: Oh nothing..*blushing*

Lass: And you don't need to protect her because I'm here. *hugs her protectively*

Kawaii: Yeah.. Right..

All other GC members: GOOOOOODDD MOOOORRRNNNIINNGGG!

Kawaii: Hyper people?! Wahh! They are so in the mood!

Siegheart: That's normal for me

Lime: Hey.. We have a new team mate!

Exii(Known as knight master): You're right. Meet Veigas Terre.

Veigas: Hi!

All greeted the same.

Exii: And let us welcome a new season! Grand Chase Eternal!

All cheered.

All: Read and Review guys!

_Magic exists when you make it happen.._

_-A random thought of mine.._

_Don't fall in love with someone who says the right things, fall in love with someone who does the right things._

– _Robert Tew_


	8. Chapter 8: Arme' Celebration Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase. I only play and admire the said game.

* * *

Arme and Lass, together with Shanaiah, went back to the castle.

The dance started when they were gone.

Arme can spot Amy is the one who leads the choir.

Lire and Ryan is staring outside. They were looking at the wonderful horizon, holding hands and about to kiss.

Elesis and Siegheart is munching on the food.

Dio and Ley... is somewhere in the castle.

They obviously don't like the dancing and noisiness of the celebration.

Shanaiah ran to her parents and asked them if she could join the dance.

"Mama, can I dance like them too?" She asked.

"Sure,dear... but you should have a partner."

"I can be her partner, if it is ok for you, my dear queen." Lass interrupted them.

The queen gasped but smiled. "Take care of her Lass. She's still a kid."

"I will." He answered.

"Arme." He looked at the violet haired princess behind him. "You're not to dance to everybody except me. Decline every person who asked to dance with you. Alright? Is that clear?"

He recieved a nod from Arme and he took hold of the little kid's hand and the two went to the dance floor. "Wait for me here."

They are like a father-and-daughter dancing in the middle. Lass has to bend down so he can dance well. But the result: He is not comfortable in the position so he lifted her up and shanaiah laughed.

_How gentlemanly of him... a very nice person..very sweet.._ Arme thought while watching the two having fun.

They stay like that until the song ended.

"Your highnessess..(A/N: Is it right? _Highnesses?..._)The main course is to be served now. You can eat as much as you want." Loheart announced.

Lass grabbed my hand and dragged me to the chair where my father and mother used to seat when they are hosting celebrations like these.

He sat and patted the seat where mother usually sat. I think of it as a signal and sat beside him.

He filled his plate at a blink of an eye (A/N: That was impossible is it? Oh well... this is just a fan FICTION guys..) and give the spoon to Arme.

"What am I going to do with this?" She asked, inspecting the spoon.

"It's obvious isn't it? Feed me." Was his answer.

Arme froze. "F-feed you? In front of the people?"

Instead of answering her, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Arme has no option but to feed Lass. Embarrassed or not, She scooped up the food and fed Lass like a baby.

When she noticed that there weren't reactions coming from the people, she sighed in relief. She continued feeding him until he suddenly shut his mouth when she was about to place the spoon in his moth again.

"My turn. Just sit back and relax." He got a clean spoon and started feeding her.

Arme obliged. She didn't notice that the people are watching the two.

_They're the sweetest pair I've ever saw._

_I hope they will be engaged immediately. They will make a cute couple._

_I hope I'm in the place of princess Arme._

Elesis and his grandpa didn't mind them because they are busy with their food.

"I hope we could do this more often.." Lass said after putting the spoon down.

"Do what? Feed me like a baby?" Arme questioned. His answer was a nod.

"It's ok for me... but not in the public..." She said, looking down.

He chuckled and lifted her head. "Did I embarass you again?"

"Well.. yes.."

"Why don't I do it again?" He grinned darkly.

"Wha-?" She was cutted by Lass' fast movement. He kissed her.

All the people gasped. Hearing the people,She pushed Lass away.

"Hey! No fair! I only embarrassed you for **1** time only. You embarrased me for **more than 5** times!" She said, punching him lightly at the shoulder.

"I just like that habit, darling. And no one will stop me." Was his unexplainable reply.

After few minutes of silence, the crowd cheered,

"WAAAHH! KAWAIIII! (A/N: Why my pen name? Answer: It means cute..) THEY ARE REALLY SWEET!"

Arme and Lass sweat dropped. They didn't even know that they are watching them.

* * *

Lire and Ryan went to garden after applauding in the scene that happened.

"So... Arme already have his prince..." Lire started.

"And you also have your prince..." He teased, holding her hand, helping her to get up.

"And It's you." She replied.

"Ummm... Lire?"

"Hmm? Yes Ryan?"

"C-can... can you... teach me how to dance?"

"I beg your pardon.."

"Can you teach me how to dance?"

"Sure."

Lire put one of Ryan's arm on her waist and the other one on her shoulder.

She placed her hand on both of his shoulders and she started to move.

She instructed him and he easily get it.

"This is easy." He said,looking at her elven beauty.

He accidentaly stomped his foot on Lire's.

"Oww!" She screamed in pain.

Ryan immediately heal her using his totem. (A/N: Seriously?)

* * *

Amy ran towards the red-headed fighter.

"Hey Jin~!" She greeted.

"Oh hello Amy." He waved.

She sat down beside him. "Do you saw the scene?" She inquired, eyes sparkling.

"When Elesis and Sieheart had a food fight?" The sistina shooked her head.

"No! When Arme and Prince Lass kissed and how they ate their food, silly!"

"Oh... that one.. yeah.. I don't know that they are that sweet. Lass is a silent type and it is unbelievable to see him act like that."

"Can we do that too?"

The deva was shocked. He think of it for a second. _If that can make her happy.. then yes._

"Alright."

"Yey~! My turn.. Say Ahh.."

Jin obeyed her and they stayed like that until theplate was empty.

* * *

"Elesis, can I excuse you for a sec?" asked Ronan.

"Oh.. sure.."

Ronan held her hand and lead her to the castle's main entrance.

There, they sat on a bench and looked at the sky.

"There is sure a lot of stars during this night." Elesis observed.

"You know, Elesis... I can reach the one of them... only for you.." Ronan trailed off.

"Huh? Then prove it!"

Ronan waved his hands swiftly as if saying 'no' when he heard Elesis' comment.

"No.. no! That's not what I meant. I only want to say that I can do impossible things for my love of you." He explained.

Elesis blushed at his explanation.

"Y-you don't mean that." She said.

"Elesis.. how can you say that?"

"You don't like me."

"Of course I like you."

"Lies!.. How can you explain the ugly girl back when we were just little?!"

"H-her... She's just a fan of mine.."

"Oh? Then why do you hug her?"

"I just wanted her to stop crying because I have met the most important person in my life and that is you."

Before Elesis could say anything, Ronan put his lips to Elesis'. At first, she struggled to broke the kiss, but just give up when she realized that she was being kissed by her childhood friend that she loved.

After a couple of minutes, they broke the kiss.

"I love you Elesis."

"I love you too, Ronan."

Music was starting to be heard.

"I think the main dance is starting." He guessed.

"Main dance? What's so special about it?" She asked.

The blue haired man looked at her.

"Oh.." She said.

The two walked inside, hand-in-hand.

* * *

This is part 2/3.

Stay tuned. Part 3/3 next week.

Did you noticed I don't put bloopers?


	9. Chapter 9- Arme's Celebration Part III

_Disclaimer:__**I don't own Grand Chase :3**_

* * *

Chapter 9- Arme's Celebration Part 3

* * *

Music. Lively but lovely music. It was heard all over the castle. The sweet melodies coming from a ... a violin?

Arme looked for familiar faces. None.

"Gawd... Where are they? The dance is starting and they're gone?" She asked herself.

"Hey Arme!" A voice boomed from behind.

Sigh. It was just Elesis holding hands with... with ronan?!

Arme was stunned._ Never thought of her... like this.._

"Yo~ Are you ready to dance princess Arme?" Jin questioned her, holding Amy's hands in his.

"I... Uh..." was only the words that came out of her mouth.

"Oh.. I see... Prince Lass is not here yet."Lire said, winking at the others. They give her a wide grin for a response.

_Oh my... I think something's gonna happen._ Arme thought then shivered.

"Don't worry Princess.. nothing bad is going to happen.." Amy cooed.

"How can I be ok... from the looks of you ... I think something's gonna happen!" Arme shouted.

The group was silenced by the sound of a violin..

All of them, including all the people in the room, turned around and saw a very handsome looking Prince Lass Isolet playing a violin..

_River flows In You..._

* * *

(FlashBack.. Arme's PoV)

"_Mama! Isn't that a violin?" A very cheery lil' girl asked her mom, tugging her shirt._

"_Why yes my dear.. It is.. Do you want me to play it to you?" The queen took hold of the violin and placed it on her shoulders._

_The violet haired child nodded and listened. 'I hope the sound doesn't stop.. It is very good.' The amethyst eyed girl thought, closing her eyes, yearning to hear more..._

_Then it stopped.. _

"_Aww.. Please play more mama.. I want to hear more.." Arme pleaded. Her mother smiled at tapped the head of her daughter. _

"_That's enough for one day Arme.. Besides.. your husband will teach you that awesome piece." Arme pouted at her words.._

"_You're not talking about the prince of kanavan, right?" she asked, eyes filled with hope but deep inside, she want him._

"_I don't know.. that "someone" that you'll marry is not our decision.. it's yours.." She carried the curious girl._

"_I don't care about that situation now.. I really want to hear that piece again.. by the way... what's the title of that song?"_

"_River Flows In You.." Then she started playing again._

* * *

He started singing..

"(Korean Version[Original])"

Neoreul wihan gili hana ittdamyeon,  
geugeon jigeum baro neo ane isseo,

geureohkedo gyeondyeonaelsu ittdamyeon,  
geugose neoeui modeun geol mat gyeo bwa,

cheoncheonhi deo cheoncheonhi nae mamsoge gangeun heuleugo,

gidarim geu gidarim ggeuteneun naega isseulgga,

neol hyanghan nae mameul deo shimgo shipeo,  
eonjena naega neol neuggilsu ittge,

geureohkedo gyeondyeonaelsu ittdamyeon,  
geugose neoeui modeun geol mat gyeo bwa,

cheoncheonhi deo cheoncheonhi nae mamsoge gangeun heuleugo,

gidarim geu gidarim ggeuteneun naega isseulgga

"(English Version)"

Holding you, holding you, it's in you  
River flows in you

Holding you, holding you, it's in you  
River flows in you

Holding you, holding you, it's in you  
River flows in you

Holding you, holding you, it's in you  
River flows in you

The Audienced clapped. They appreciated his performans 'cause he played the violin with feelings.

He opened an eye and stared at the purple eyed girl admiring him from afar. He bowed at them and went straight directly to the waiting girl.

"You were great back there." Arme commented as he was nearly infront of him.

He smirked. "Well, it's for you. Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it! It's beautiful!" She said, carresing his cheeks.

He snapped his hands and music is filling the castle again.

"Will you dance with me tonight? My beautiful Queen?" He asked, bowing down and offering his hand.

She giggled and greatfully accepted it." Of Course, My King."

The two was the first to dance. Sweet.

After a moment of watching the couple dance, Jin shouted." What are you waitin' for! Get your partners and start to dance in the last dance of this celebration!"

The others started picking their partners.

Partners based on hair color :

Red(female) – Blue (Male)

Yellow –Orange

Pink –Red (Male)

Siegheart and Mari are no where to be found.

The people that are invited are contented to just watch the sweet scenes of these 4 couples.

And the word mentioned, that is "Sweet" is truly a **fact**.

They shared sweet words with each other. And the crowd knew it.

Then it continued to...

"Hey Ryan? I see you know how to dance know,huh?" Jin teased.

... teasing...

"Oh yeah.. and even though I just studied this easy dance, I'm much better than you.." The elf teased back.

Lire and Amy sweat dropped and silenced them by a kiss.

* * *

The music stopped and signaled the others to leave them behind. The others obeyed.

"Lass? Aren't we going to leave here?" Arme asked.

"Nope. Not until you answer my very important question.." He replied.

"Wah!? What is it?" They stopped and all the lights are turned off. Everybody gasped except Lass.

Arme felt something slipped on her finger. The lights opened again. Arme looked at Lass who was smiling at her, no, wrong word, not smiling but smirking at her.

Her face became curious and suddenly remembered the thing on her fingers.

A ring. A gold ring with an amethyst gem on the middle.

"L-Lass... Does this mean..." She looked at the ring then, to Lass. Tears are now falling like waterfalls in her eyes.

Lass bent down and kissed her hand. "Will you marry me? Arme Glenstid.. Princess of Serdin..." He neared his face to her ears. "_And the most powerful battle mage I've ever met._"

Yes, Arme was crying, but it was tears of joy. "I... I.." she don't know how to say it... "How do I say this..." _Oh my gosh.. I can't even say a simple yes.._

The people started to cheer "Say Yes! Say YES!"

Lass silenced them and looked at Arme. "So? What's your answer? I hope it will not disappoint me.." He asked again.

Arme's mind quickly responded. Yes. " _**Yes! **__**"**_

All rejoiced. "Congratulations!"

Lass lifted Arme up in joy and spinned her around. "L-lass.. put me down! I'm going to-" The newly engaged couple fell on the ground. Lass on top.

"I Love You Arme.."

"I Love you too, Lass.."

"Congratulations for you Lass, you too Arme.." A voice came from above.

Ley and Dio was flying on the top of them. The people shouted and screamed. This is the first time that they saw a demon..

"Dammit! Dio! I told you this mortals will just be scared of us. Their voices are driving me crazy!" Ley screeched.

"Just try to hold your temper, were going out of here in no time... Bye Lass! & Arme!" Dio shouted and the two demons flied away.

Loheart broke the silence. "Okay Ladies and Gentlemen, The Celebration is now over and The main event has happened so spread this into all your friends and family! You can also stay and interview them. But the gates will be closed at midnight." He announced.

Arme yawned. Lass helped her get up and went to Loheart carrying Arme in bridal style.

"I think we should do the interview part some other day.. Arme has no strength left." He whispered.

"I understand." Said Loheart. He announced it again and the people groaned but left happilly, dreaming that their love story should be like Arme and Lass's.

As for Lass, this was just the beggining.

* * *

A/N:

This part is short but it is part 3/3 and the most important part. Finally! Lass and Arme together is LOVE! Heart Heart. The story will end in chapter 10. (including the epilouge)

Announcement:

I'm going to have another AxL fanfiction for my halloween special!

Sorry, but Asin and rin and Lime are not in this story. Rufus will be mentioned.


	10. Chapter 10- Living Happy

Kawaii: Yo Guys~ This is the last chapter.. So Enjoy~

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

My past stories are random stuffs. And when I create random, it turns out to be a weird one and very hard to understand.. so just understand me.. besides It's just made out of fun..When the story is chaptered, I'm serious of completing it. Even If some hates me... Fine. I'll just do better next time. Just always remember that : Me + Randomness = Weird things. / Me + Endings = Craziness.

I'm sorry for not being a good writer. But I hope you still enjoy my stories. Thats All . I'm just A 14-year old teenage girl that wants to go to the Anime World.

Az: Hey! You haven't introduced me to the Grand Chase yet!

Kawaii: Gomenasai. I forgot you. Guys, this is Azumethyst. You can call her Az. She will write stories about Anime and Me about Grand Chase.

All: Hi Az! Nice to meet you!

Az: Nice to meet you too.. ok on with the story!

Kawaii: Disclaimer Please.

All: **Az and Kawaii don't own Grand Chase.**

* * *

Chapter 10- Living Happy

* * *

6 weeks have past and Arme and Lass' Wedding will be on set. It is a sign that the Land of Serdin and Kanavan stopped fighting and back at peace again.

"Hey Lass, where will you be king when we got married?" Arme asks. They stopped walking and the boy put a finger down his chin.

"Mother said that we will rule this kingdom of yours and My brother will rule Kanavan." He finally said.

Arme stayed silent for a minute a loudly said, "You have a brother?!"

Lass sighed. "Yeah. But he's just a half-brother. Rufus is the name."

"I remembered that we promised that we'll share every part of our personal lives." She pouted.

Lass thinks that It was cute and he hugged Arme tightly. "L-lass... I can't... breathe.." She spoke.

"I'm sorry Arme. You're cuteness made me do this." He said as he pulled himself out of the hug.

Arme giggled and taunted. "Aren't I cute?"

Lass taunted too. "There is only one victory for me."

"And what's that, hm?" Arme said, putting her hands on her hips.

Lass smirked and went closer to the girl. "When you say I do infront of everyone in our wedding. In that time, you're mine and nothing can get you away from me."

"Lass, are you serious?" Arme stepped backwards seeing Lass' mischievous face.

"I think can't control my lust over you anymore." He started to ran towards Arme at his fastest pace.

Arme was frightened and teleported herself to her bedroom. She sighed and laughed. "Lass won't know I'm here."

"Won't I?" That same familiar voice.

Wrong place to go. Arme was about to teleport again when Lass pinned her to her bed.

"Don't Touch me!" She cried out. Lass chuckled and carressed her face. "You know that I'm patient Arme.. I'm just teasing you."

"You almost scared me, Lass."

"Oh Sorry.. I didn't thought you would fall for that trick." Lass looked at her lover's face.

"Want me to show you how much I love you?" He asked.

"Sure... for one condition." She replied with a grin.

"What now?" He asked, annoyed.

"Just don't do naughty things like you did earlier." She smiled warmly at her lover.

"Sure." And with that, he started to kiss her.

* * *

"Where could they be? The King and Queen are ariving in any minute and they're gone missing?" Elesis groaned. Together with Lire, Ryan, Ronan, Amy, Jin and Sieghart, they wandered in every parts of the castle to find the missing couple.

Lire tapped the shoulder of the red haired girl."Hey, Elesis? I think we walked passed their bedroom."

"Did we?" She turned around. "Oh yes. We did." She chuckled lightly.

All of them sighed (except Elesis). Elesis is not this type of girl that forgots their destination.

***Knock Knock***

No answer. "I guess they're not here." Ryan, the one who knocked, said.

"Let's check the kitchen, then? We all know she loves cooking." Amy suggested. All of them nodded and was about to head to the stairs when the door flung open.

A very hasty Lass and Arme immediately raced down stairs and left the castle.

"What's with the hurry?" Jin asked.

"Are you dumb? They remembered their duties." Ryan smacked the figher with his Axe.

"Damn You Ryan. Get back here!" The Deva chased Ryan out of the castle.

"Ryan!"Lire shouted.

"Jinny!" Amy shouted in synchronization.

The remaining people followed the two.

They were outside the castle just in time when the trumpeths were heard. They went to their places to welcome the queen. Ryan and Jin were there, standing straight and like a soldier saluting.

They copied their actions (even though it's a bit embarrassing..) and the queen smiled at them.

"Good to see you again, my knights." The king said, getting down from the carriage. Lass , being a gentleman, helped the queen to get down.

"Mama! I missed you!" Arme hugged the queen. "Aww... your father and I missed you too.." Her mother returned her hug and brushed her daughter's hair.

"My little Arme is going to be married soon." She said, tears forming. "No need to be emotional there mother. I'm going to be alright." She pulled away from the hug.

"Oh... Arme... Just always remember that we will always love you." Her father said, wiping the tears from her wife's face.

" I will. **Always.** I love you too.." She hugged both of their parents.

"Umm.. Arme?" Her mom whispered.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Do you know that when you and Lass will get married, you will be the one who'll rule this magical kingdom of Serdin?" Her mother asked.

Again, she pulled away from the hug.

"Responsibilities. Great." She said ironically.

Suddenly, there were arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh Lass you surprised me."

"Don't worry hime, remember that I will be always at your side." She smiled and looked at the sky.

" I think this is the beggining of living happy."

* * *

Az: You suck at endings.. There is no conflict written here Even!

Kawaii: Nah,, I knew that a long time ago.

Arme: Wahhh... I'm gonna miss you !

Kawaii: I'll miss you too.. but were gonna meet again for I am writting another story..

*Kawaii and the Grand Chase made a group hug*

Kawaii: Oh... Sieghart is not the oldest in your group.. It's Veigas..

Az: Masyadong Emotional.

Kawaii: Don't speak tagalog. The other readers can't understand it.

Az: Like I care?

Kawaii: That's why many people hates you... And Oh.. I forgot... Readers out there... please add me on facebook.. Az and I made a bet that my fb, Arme Glenstid, can reach upto 1000 friends.

Az: No! Don't add her! I'm gonna lose P100 If you do..

Kawaii: It's their choice. Now guys, time to say goodbye! And Thanks for the ones who supported me. Aishteru minna-san~! Be like me, a cool Anime lover that loves the game Grand Chase.

Az and Kawaii: Read and Review!


End file.
